Little Mouse
by HogwartsScribbler
Summary: Agent Scott was quiet and fit into the background at SHIELD well, until she was assigned to watch over the god of mischief during his imprisonment on the Helicarrier. Loki/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Thanks to nyteflame who is helping me go through Little Mouse to fix up any mistakes made. Enjoy and review!**

Agent Caitlin Scott walked down the busy halls of the Helicarrier. There was news about of Thor arriving on earth and Loki being captured, something that should surprise anyone who heard but Caitlin had experienced too many weird things in her life to be surprised. Her interest however was piqued.

Caitlin quietly stepped into the control room where everyone was gathered. She spotted the mighty Thor with Fury, he stood out in his Asgardian battle gear. The other main men were there too, Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark and her favorite assassin, Natasha Romanova. They were all discussing the matter at hand, Loki and the still missing Tesseract. Thor was being welcomed to SHIELD though Stark seemed to have some issues with it. It was ironic, she thought, how the most powerful men known could be joined together easily for the same cause and yet be so completely against one another. She watched the discussion silently from the sidelines, knowing the men would inevitably cause each other issues. Each of them had their own issues to deal with: Banner not wanting to get involved, Stark wanting to cause trouble and get attention, Rogers wanting to take the lead and Thor still not used to dealing with mortal men. Agent Scott remembered the brief report on Thor.

"Scott!" Her thoughts were interrupted, looking over to see Fury and the others watching her.

"Sir?" Caitlin asked a little timidly. She'd spoken to a few of the men already but she was somewhat shy and with all the eyes on her she felt embarassed.

"Loki uses magic to trick and deceive, with your abilities you can protect yourself, so it will be you who is responsible for him while he's on the carrier. You will make sure he gets his meals and anything else, no luxuries, just what is needed to survive." He said sternly, showing there was no way she could get out of it. Caitlin simply stared in disbelief; she was in charge of the god of lies?

She nodded her head in response, not knowing what else to say, wanting to whine and plead to get out of it but knowing how pathetic that would be. Caitlin could barely hold a decent conversation with a regular man let alone a mad god trying to take over the planet. A number of thoughts ran through her head as she imagined how bad it would be Would he play with her like a child would with a bug? Would he insult her and see her as lowly scum not fit to clean his boots? She imagined some horrible beast of a man, completely unaware of how he would actually react to her.

The meeting continued as she stood and zoned out, not even noticing the team break up and head to their quarters until she felt a strong grip on her shoulder. Caitlin looked up to see the god of thunder, Thor, looking down to her with a soft look in his eyes.

"Please, my brother is not the monster people believe he is. He is simply confused and hurting..." His voice was deep and powerful as he explained the story of Loki.

As a child Loki believed he was often overlooked and overshadowed by Thor. He had admitted to his jealousy in the past while still claiming to love his brother. He was different from the others, didn't seek glory or attention, stayed in the background hoping to be appreciated. When Thor was sent to earth, everything fell into chaos for Loki. He was always making mischief but when he discovered the secret of his birth, he lost it. It had brought all his insecurities to the surface and he was desperately trying to prove himself, first by trying to wipe out his own race and now by ruling earth. Once Caitlin had heard all this, her heart softened a little for the man trying to claim earth.

Caitlin soon decided to go and introduce herself, the sooner she did the less time the knots in her stomach had to twist. She strode into the large room as strongly and confidently as she could. Two large men stood inside the room, as if it was supposed to help her feel better. She walked up to the large glass cell and looked in to see him. Loki, the almighty god of mischief, frost giant, villian. She simply saw a man standing proudly trying to hide his obvious exhaustion. She tried to match his stance but her failing nerves were showing.

"Well well well, looks like I have a little mouse paying me a visit." He smirked. So, she was to be a toy to him.

"Good evening Loki, my name is Caitlin Scott and I will be keeping an eye on you while you are with us." She looked into his eyes for the first time, his amazing green eyes. Caitlin normally felt awkward around even average men, but a man as good looking as this one she felt beyond hopeless . She hid this well of course, she wasn't about to inflate his already large ego.

He took his time to examine the little mouse. He was shocked discovering that with all the powerful half wit men on this ship, they sent a woman to watch him. It wasn't just a woman; she was small and appeared too soft to be guarding a god. He She was short and had short brown hair. Her large eyes were almost black but shone with emotion despite her attempts at keeping a blank face. She was cute more than anything. There was nothing very special about her that he could see. She did not appear to be the type of woman that made mortal men swoon. She seemed more likely to be practical than to spend her time grooming herself for appearances. He didn't mind this. It was a weak mind that fell so easily for nothing more than looks.

He tried to read her. While he encouraged the rumors back on Asgard that he could read minds, he could not delve deeply into them. He was able to get an understanding of people though, it was this that gave him the gift of the silver tongue. He could briefly look into their minds, see how they feel, what they want, what they need. It made it oh so simple to manipulate them. When he tried to look over this agent's mind however, he got nothing. This had never happened before, mortals were so easy to read. With her though, he felt blocked. Clearly this is why they chose her as his guard.

"Well my little mouse, it appears you have a gift of the mind." He watched her reaction closely. She seemed nervous that he had worked it out so quickly. While he may not be able to read her mind, he could read her reactions easily enough. Loki knew this would be fun.

"You work quickly..." Caitlin finally managed to say.

"As does any man who knows what he wants. Tell me dear, did they pick you to look after me, hoping your pretty little face would keep me happy?" Caitlin immediately tensed. He was playing with her and she knew it was working. Her cheeks burnt and she looked to the ground. Aggressive men had always made her uncomfortable. Her reaction must have pleased him because she heard a deep chuckle, not loud or long, but she heard it. Looking up to him, with his green eyes that seemed to light up, and she knew he was in his element messing with her.

"This is going to be trying..."


	2. Chapter 2

The night had gone by quickly, too quickly for Caitlin. She had laid awake half the night, thoughts of the god of mischief running through her head. She knew she was nothing but a game to him but he seemed to have such a strong effect on her, she had to hide this at all cost, it was easy enough to shake her but all her deepest feelings were kept deep under the surface.

She got up early, knowing she wouldn't get anymore sleep. She was not a morning person. Caitlin was happy to usually take the night shifts at SHIELD and sleep the day away. She typically worked a desk job, only being called into real work when her gift was needed. A gift she thought, it had been more a curse than anything.

She went to the kitchens to prepare breakfast for herself and Loki, she knew no one would expect her to make him anything nice, truthfully from what she had heard, if anyone else was put in charge of him, he'd likely starve. She couldn't do that to him, he may want to rule the earth but she was not one to hate easily, it wasn't in her nature. She made herself toast and nibbled as she cooked for him, fresh oatmeal with berries and honey, a side of toast and some juice, that should be enough.

She carried the tray into the large cold room and walked up to the glass cell, Loki stood proudly still as if he had stayed like that all night. She realised her mistake and felt pain and guilt.

Loki glanced at the small girl, who stared up at him with the saddest expression in her eyes. His face remained the same but he felt his stomach twist, she shouldn't look like that.

"Ah my little mouse has returned and with such a sad look on her face, did someone kill your puppy? Just tell me who and I shall hunt them down myself and make them pay." He smirked at her but her look remained.

"I forgot to get you a bed..." She whispered with that sad look, he looked at her with confusion, she was upset because of that? She was an odd one.

"I'm sorry. I really failed last night, I didn't leave you with anything." She looked to him and then over to the guard. The glass door sliding open for her to step in and deliver the food, the door sealing shut behind her. He moved in quickly and looked over the meal, he was hungry but his pride would not allow him to show it.

"Well I'm sure you could find a way to make it up to me." He smiled and towered over her, she seemed to shrink under his gaze. He enjoyed the power he had over her.

"I um, I've got you breakfast, that counts right?" She joked lightly, she was not about to flirt with him. She relaxed though, he wasn't angry or hurt by her carelessness. She looked up into his eyes, he looked so tired.

"Only if you feed it to me." He whispered, she blushed deeply and pushed the tray into his arms. Being so close to him, he could just reach out and touch her if he wished it. She retreated to the door quickly and was let out, taking a breath to calm herself she heard his little chuckle once more.

"You're too easy little mouse but then it must make you nervous to know this cat has claws." She looked back as he said that, so she was his mouse and he was her cat. It seemed fitting considering he could kill her if he really wanted, right now he was just playing with her. She bit her lip and looked back to him. Did she dare to play back?

"Spoiled cats usually have a hard time catching mice." She smiled softly and walked out, wondering how much trouble that comment would cause her later.

Loki's lips twisted into a smile, she was a coy one but she could still be playful herself, he liked that. He inspected his food before making short work of it, it was good but he wouldn't admit that. He set the tray down and sat down on the cold floor, focusing his energy to cast his invisible form outside the cell, a holographic image of himself remaining in the cell to fool the guards and cameras. He quickly slipped out of the room and spotted his little mouse talking to another agent about organising a bed. She confused him, he was trying to rule her race and she worried about his well being.

He needed to understand her. She was mortal, she shouldn't be able to block him from reading her but she did. She had a gift and he wanted to know what exactly she could do. He explored the carrier for a while before finding a tech specialist, a simple one who could be manipulated. He whispered into the man's ear and it wasn't long before he was tapping at his little machine, bringing up the restricted file on Agent Scott.

He read it quickly as he knew he wouldn't have much time, his energy was low and he couldn't control this mortal for long. The file was too extensive to go through completely so he went straight to what he wanted to know. Her power.

"SHIELD Agent Caitlin Samantha Scott. Telepath, power level 4. Danger level 1." It was all he needed to read. He was curious though, how someone who was ranked to be highly powerful was such a small risk. A telepath, one with mental abilities should be highly dangerous should they not? He himself could control people to an extent but he was more powerful in other areas. If she was a telepath she could do more than control people. She could kill them if she wanted and no one could stop her, so why wasn't she a risk?

He returned to his cell. His question of her power was answered, but in the process he had also opened more questions. She confused him to no end but he would get his answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: I wasn't too happy with the last chapter so I will adding this one up now hopefully to make up for it. Thanks for reading, please review.**

Caitlin raced around, getting together what she thought was needed for the god, she returned a few hours after breakfast, her arms loaded. Loki looked up from his same proud stance, did the man ever relax?

"I've brought you a cot bed, it's not much but it's better than the floor." She smiled softly, stepping inside only to be pressed to the wall, looking up at fierce green eyes.

"You could always offer me your bed." He smiled, getting what he wanted as her face burnt red and she looked up at him with big eyes.

"Or better yet, you could beg me to share your bed..." He slid his hands down to her hips, she trembled beneath his fingers, this was ecstacy for him, he would normally never get such a thrill teasing a woman but this one was just so easy.

"Stop, please." She knew she sounded so weak but she couldn't help herself, it wasn't often that a man would would treat her like this. He backed away as she asked, obviously not wanting to push her to the breaking point. She sat down the packed cot and some blankets and backed up to the door.

"I'll be back at lunch..." She mumbled, looking up into his green eyes, full of playful amusement, she really was his source of entertainment in here wasn't she?

"You are welcome in my humble abode whenever you like my dear." His voice was deep, she knew he was just teasing her but she had to admit his voice was like velvet to her ears.

Walking out of the room she decided to visit the labs, knowing Stark and Banner were working on finding the Tesseract, the sooner it was found the sooner her task was over. She stepped in quietly, not wanting to disturb them, only to find Banner reading while Stark played with his phone.

"Very productive..." She said, catching their attention.

"Ah, the mad god's babysitter come to visit us huh? Couldn't resist a couple of good looking men?" Stark joked.

"Agent Scott, we're running the search program for the Tesseract, right now all we can do is wait really." Banner said politely.

"You can call me Caitlin. Has there been any signs of it?" She approached the monitors, seeing the scan in place.

"Not yet, the director is hoping Loki gives in and tells us, for all we know he could be using magic to cloak it somehow. And this thing is just as complicated." He led her over to the staff Loki had with him, she examined it for the first time.

"Our scans show us nothing on it." Banner continued, obviously glad to have some company who wasn't trying to probe him or set off the other guy.

Caitlin spent the rest of the morning in the labs. Banner wasn't scary or unstable like people made him out to be, he mostly seemed stressed but gentle. Stark was funny after getting used to his sense of humor, she did jump everytime Stark tried one of his little tests on Banner: tugging his hair, knocking into him, anything he could think of. Banner took it as well as anyone could, he was more patient than anyone she knew, she admired that.

Lunchtime rolled around far too quickly. She went to prepare something for Loki, feeling nervous about what he'd try to do to her this time. She knew it was just a game but she couldn't help feeling overwhelmed with giddiness whenever she thought about his teasing. He was so powerful. He could do anything to her and she wouldn't be able to stop him, they both knew this and yet all he did was tease. It's a good thing she was so quiet, she imagined if she were too loud or too confident for her own good he would react much worse to her.

She stood at the counter, making up a few sandwiches. She wasn't much of a cook and she didn't feel the need to make something large for him. She had discovered Thor had a much larger appetite, eating almost anything you put in front of him. Loki seemed to be more self controlled than that, which she preferred.

She walked down the hallways with the tray of food. She wondered why Loki allowed himself to be captured so easily. He was a god with the use of magic, he could just teleport away or something to that effect couldn't he? Why did he want earth anyway, she understood his need to prove himself but how could he really believe taking everyone's freedom would make the world better? There were so many things she wanted to ask him but would never dare, she had to remind herself, he was mad, at least to an extent. He was also the god of lies, she seemed to forget that too quickly, she couldn't trust him, could she? But then she felt that she couldn't even trust herself with him. He was charming and infuriating at the same time, that type of man usually held very little appeal to her, but Loki, he stood out.

She had barely noticed that she had arrived in the holding room. Walking up to the glass cell and looking in to what she could only laugh. Loki was on the ground, struggling hopelessly to put the cot bed together.

He looked up from the ground when he heard it, a soft and sweet laugh. Looking up to see her big dark eyes looking at him. She was laughing at him, him, a god and future king of this miserable planet being laughed at by a little mortal woman, that will not do. He stood up to his full height and straightened out his clothes.

"Something funny little mouse?" He looked at her as she calmed herself, letting her in as she brought in food, he watched slowly as she sat it down for him.

"It's just kind of cute, seeing you struggle over something so simple..." She realised her mistake when her words registered on his face. He moved quickly, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him. Her soft body was pressed to his hard chest, she looked up to him nervously.

"No my little mouse, what is cute is that look on your face." He whispered, toying with her once again.

"You can hide your mind from me but you cannot hide how I make you feel, it's written all over your pink cheeks." He leaned down, running one finger along her jaw, forcing her face up. Her face was bright red now, it was so easy to make her react. He looked at her closely, his gaze sharp. Loki noticed a few odd little moles on her face, at first he believed them to be imperfections on her but the more he looked, the more he liked them. They were like stars decorating the night sky.

"Um, are you going to let me go now?" She looked up at him, he had been staring longer than he realised. He let her go and took a step back, examining her, would she run from embarrassment again?

"You eat, I'll take care of this." She spoke softly, moving to the ground and making quick work of the cot before making it up with the blankets. He'd had servants look after his needs before but this was different, she didn't do it because she had to but because she seemed to want to. He sat and ate quietly, watching her, there really was something about this girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Thanks for all the support, I feel like I've made Loki too soft in this one, what are your thoughts? Review please.**

A week passed. Caitlin would come in several times a day to feed him, check on him or sometimes just to talk. He discovered she was a night owl, she had trouble sleeping so she had gotten into the habit of staying by his cell to talk a little longer each night. Loki of course continued to tease her mercilessly but once she stopped reacting as much he calmed his teasing and had a chance to get to know her. He was growing more uncomfortable, he never considered himself to be lonely until he discovered her. He noticed it when she would leave, how alone he truly felt, he did not like that one bit but at the same time could not resist letting her get closer.

He was careful, telling her stories of battle or different Asgardian events and traditions. She would tell stories of other cases she had worked and talk about events on earth. They seemed to have an understanding, ask nothing personal. She was well aware of his short rule over Asgard, his blood, the terrible things he had done and she never mentioned them, so in turn during their talks he would treat her a little more kindly. He knew all too well that the others on the ship hated or feared him, some of the guards would often insult him when they believed he wasn't around and during his few trips out of the cell he could hear them and their talk of him, most of them wishing nothing more than for his death. Caitlin was different, she didn't agree with what he was trying to do but she didn't hate him for it. She had on a few occasions tried to give her opinion on it, which was quickly stopped by him. He wouldn't allow her to sway him in this, that would give her too much power.

It wasn't often that he felt comfortable talking to anyone, he used his tongue for manipulating, not simply for enjoying someone's company. He would however never admit to enjoying her company, to him that would be a sign of weakness. He had most likely already given her too much power, but from what he had heard on the carrier, it was her who was being seen as weak for it. The nice little girl being too kind to the evil god trying to take over earth, it was funny, those idiots had no idea what he could do and the only reason he was behaving for the most part was because of her.

He was currently laying in bed, it was a few hours after dinner and the carrier had settled down for the night, it was around this time that she would come to him, sneaking in like she was breaking a rule. While their conversations had never been too personal there was something nagging inside him, she knew his story from Thor, and while he would prefer she knew it from his side, he still felt he needed to know her story. She knew his background, he should know hers. Tonight he would know, one way or another.

Right on cue. He heard the soft steps of her boots. The door opening, he looked up and gave the slightest of smiles as she came and sat herself down in front of the glass with that sweet look on her face.

"Thor says hi." She said, the same thing she said everynight. Thor knew to avoid Loki to prevent souring him, but he still made sure to let Loki know he was thinking of him. It annoyed Loki to no end, she knew this and seemed to enjoy it.

"Good evening to you too my little mouse. You look to be in a good mood, been thinking of me again have you?" He smiled, her eyes flicked down to hide any embarrassment.

Their talk went as always; she told him about a holiday called Easter, it wasn't too interesting but she mentioned a few stories from her childhood. This was his chance.

"While we are talking about your childhood, I want to know more about your powers... you know my story, it's only fair I know yours, yes?" He kept it simple, he had learnt she didn't take well to manipulation, she was more agreeable to simple honesty. She looked at him for a long time, considering her options. He made sure to keep his expression open, something in him wanted her to trust him.

"Ok... It's not that I try to hide it, I just don't like talking about it much." She looked a little sad but continued.

"I developed my powers as a kid, nothing serious, just things like being able to get a feel for people, I knew who I could trust, who I should be cautious of. In my teens I got really scared, I could hear people's thoughts when I focused too hard, I thought I was a freak. I kept it under control as much as possible, taught myself to stop reading them, I kept it a secret. When I finished high school my mum and I went to the city for a day trip, it was really late when we got back to the bus stop and there were men around, I knew they were dangerous. They saw their chance and tried to mug us, my mum, she's stubborn, she refused and one of them pushed her to the ground they had a knife... After that, I blacked out. When I woke up I was in a government hospital, SHIELD got to me before the police, I had an episode and killed the men. Mum was pretty shaken up but she was ok."

She looked up to him, her eyes filled with guilt.

"SHIELD gave me extensive training so I can control it, they wanted me to use my powers to become an assassin, I refused. I can't willingly end someone's life... I just can't. I haven't had an episode since and I have kept absolute control, I refuse to let it happen, especially when there are people I care about around." She looked into his eyes for just a moment.

"So you have the power but you're too gentle to use it..." He looked to her, she still blamed herself for killing criminals, at that moment he desired nothing more than to protect her, so that she would never have to kill again, he would do it all for her to save her from the guilt. Stopping his train of thought, he scolded himself for thinking such things about a mortal woman.

She was obviously thinking about what she had done as a mistake, he did not think of it that way. He thought of it as her true powers awakening in a time of need. He performed a few conjuring tricks to distract her, it worked well enough and they were soon talking once more and well into the night before she headed off to bed. Loki watched her go and laid back down, contemplating her abilities before drifting to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Caitlin woke with a loud gasp. She looked around the dark room, she could have sworn she felt something touch her leg. Nothing, her small room was empty. She checked her alarm clock, 4am. She had left Loki around 1, the morning was going to kill her. Laying back down she closed her eyes. Not five seconds passed and she felt her bed move, she sat back up and gasped loudly before a hand closed over her mouth.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you, wouldn't want anyone barging into your room to find you in your underwear hmm?" His deep voice was soft and quiet in the still of the night, his dark figure had scared her but hearing his voice made her calm down, she gave a small nod to show she understood and he released her mouth.

"What are you doing in here? If they find you're missing..." She whispered softly in the dark, she could make out his smile.

"I'm a powerful sorcerer and you think I'd have left my cell empty? Your faith in me is a little insulting." He smiled playfully, making himself comfortable on the end of her small bed.

"Oh... right. Why did you come here now? You've never visited me before." She blushed softly, realising she only wore a singlet and underwear beneath her blanket.

"I've grown tired of my current bedding situation, it's bad on my back." He feigned pain for his lie, one which she saw straight through.

"Really, why are you here? And no more lies." She looked to him seriously, not completely happy about being woken.

"Well I'm here to force myself upon you of course." He smiled wickedly, earning a deep blush from her.

"No, a true man would never do such a thing to a lady. Unless of course, you're into that type of thing..." He looked down at her and could tell she was getting tired. He turned his tone more serious.

"I had trouble sleeping. A camping bed and constantly lit cell isn't exactly the ideal sleeping situation..." Now she was paying attention. He could see the compassion in her eyes, even in the dark room. She seemed to be thinking for a while before wiggling about beneath the blankets, essentially forcing him to stand up. He guessed she must have been kicking him out until she lifted the blanket.

"Get in then, no funny business." She muttered softly, angry with herself for being weak willed. No smart woman would let the god of mischief into her bed. Her anger was quickly replaced by embarassment as he squeezed in next to her. The bed designed for one leaving little space, no space once Loki had positioned himself comfortably.

"Such a kind little mouse..." He whispered dangerously close to her ear, snaking an arm around her waist.

"Such a stupid little mouse." She muttered back, wiggling about until she was on her side, facing him. His arm still around her, she was grateful that he didn't try to grab at anything.

He laid holding her as she drifted back to sleep. It was the most amazing feeling, a soft, warm body beside him, snuggled into him and looking peaceful. No one who knew him would trust him enough for this, even if someone did, it wouldn't be the same. Caitlin had a warmth all her own and he was starting to realise just how special that was. He was only just willing to admit it to himself, would he ever admit it to her? She had never tried flirting with him, she didn't try to win his attention, she sought his company and that was all, was that all she wanted from him?

Caitlin woke quietly and looked to her clock groggily, 6.52am, cursing to herself at her stupid body clock, her alarm was set for 7 so naturally she woke before it with no time to go back to sleep despite still feeling exhausted. Her typical morning thoughts were interrupted as she felt something against her, a warm body which was certainly male by the feel of it, she turned carefully and slowly to lay eyes on the sleeping god. His hair was a perfectly imperfect mess, his face more relaxed than she had ever seen him and after a moment she realised that he was without a shirt and who knew what else. This was something new, something personal they had shared together, he had let her see him when he wasn't proud and perfect. She was tempted to look under the blanket but realised how bad that would look if she got caught. She took some time to watch him, his breathing slow and deep, she had never described a man as beautiful before but in that moment he really was. She gently stroked her hand over his cheek, while he was sleeping she wasn't so intimidated by him. Her peaceful moment of god gazing was interrupted by the loud beeping of her alarm clock, this startled Loki and his training kicked into play, within a few seconds her alarm was broken on the floor and she was beneath him with his hand around her neck, she looked up to him wide eyed, he stared at her for a second and realised his mistake, removing his hand quickly.

"I apologise, I am not used to sharing a bed and that machine is dangerous to the ears." He looked down to her, she relaxed slowly but her cheeks were flushed.

"Um, Loki you're still on top of me..." She forced out through her embarassment.

"That's not something I want to apologise for." He smirked before getting pushed off to the side.

"I need to get ready and start my shift, so you... you know, need to go." She said, feeling awkward, not wanting to kick him out but knowing if she was late for any reason someone would come looking.

"I understand, though if you wanted I could help you get ready, I'll wash your back if you wash mine." He smiled, he seemed to be in a particularly cheeky mood this morning. Maybe letting him get some proper sleep wasn't a good idea.

"I am capable of washing my own back thank you, I'll let you know if that ever changes." She smiled, shooing him towards the door.

"Very well, until breakfast my little mouse." He took her hand and placed a soft kiss on it, that was new, he had never done that before, but then any other time they were together there were cameras on them. He disappeared in the blink of an eye and the only evidence left of him being there was a broken clock on her floor. She picked up the pieces and put them in a small pile, going into the bathroom to shower.

He hadn't seen her since that moment and his breakfast was due. Last night he had trouble thinking and after his night with her in his arms, he knew what he had to do. Today they would come for him, today he would leave the Helicarrier and he knew he couldn't leave without asking her to join him. It wasn't love, he would never even consider that idea, but he did care for the girl and if everything went to plan the Helicarrier would be going down by this afternoon, he did not want her to die. She could join him, she would be a useful member of his little team and at the end when he was king, she'd be there with him. While he would never admit to humans being near equal to the gods, he did believe that she was the one human who deserved her freedom.

Caitlin entered the room with a small smile on her face and a tray in her hand, she walked over to the glass cell and stepped inside as the door sealed shut behind her. She had absolutely no idea what would happen today, that her already bizarre life would be turned upside down.

"My little mouse... I have an offer for you."


	6. Chapter 6

Caitlin looked up into green eyes that now held so much intensity. She was going to hurt him, there was no way she could join him in his quest to take over the world. She could imagine herself joining him but not for that.

"Loki I can't... you know I can't. You're trying to take over the world, I can't support that, there are so many people that I care about that I have to protect. I... I can't willingly let you do what you plan to do." She spoke softly, the look on his face hurt her deeply. He wasn't angry like she expected, he looked like a wounded child who had been let down after having his hopes built up. She stepped forward, even if they were on opposites sides, she had to make this right. Cupping his cheeks in her small hands, she made him look up to her, whispering softly for only him to hear.

"You must know I care for you too. I don't want to see you hurt, even if I don't agree with what you are trying to do." With that she leaned in and gave him a small kiss on the cheek, nothing fancy, just enough to let him know that he was in her heart. She knew if anyone was paying attention to the monitor at that moment she would likely get in trouble, but it was worth it to see his eyes shine a little brighter.

He touched his cheek, he knew she wouldn't join him, she wasn't the type to betray her team for anything, but he had hoped. Now he had to think of a way to keep her safe, the Helicarrier was going down and he would not allow her to be on it when it happened. He had to protect her, once this war was over he could return to her and as king, keep her safe from the world.

"If you won't join me, do this one last thing for me." He said quietly as she looked to him.

"Go to the stronger ones, the metal man, the solidier or even my brother. Go to them and stay. Do not ask me why." He didn't want her anywhere near those men but he knew they would be most likely to protect her.

"I'll trust you." She smiled softly and turned from him for what he believed would be the last time in a long time.

He watched as she left the cell. One of the guards giving him a look which he understood only too well, 'why would she kiss you?' he smiled menacingly. While Caitlin was no longer a toy to him, the rest of her race certainly was.

Caitlin walked into the labs and sat down quietly, she had come here often in the time they had all spent on the carrier so it wasn't surprising for her to be there now. She watched as Stark and Banner talked science and she let her mind wander, why did everything feel so final today? What was going to happen today that made Loki act the way he did? She didn't like the feeling building in her stomach.

It wasn't long before her questions were answered, the room before her was in chaos. All the main men were there, having a screaming match for power. It seemed that Fury had kept a secret from them that none were happy about, weapons that would be powered by the Tesseract. She had not known about this but it didn't surprise her. SHIELD was always on the look out to gain as much power as possible, for the sake of protecting the planet. They didn't always go about it in the right way but she had faith in the director.

The fighting grew out of hand, it felt suffocating to be in this room but she stayed, as Loki had asked her to do. She would not deny him that one request. Then it happened, something had hit the carrier and everything was thrown into chaos. The men scattered to perform their set tasks, she could hear the roar of the Hulk, which made her very nervous. She wasn't sure who to follow so she stuck to Thor but he had not noticed her with everything else that was going on and with other agents running around no one even noticed when she was knocked into an empty storage room. She landed on the floor with a heavy thud and while she seemed ok something strange took hold and her eyes grew heavy.

When Caitlin woke she was in a bed, who's bed she wasn't sure, but it was comfortable and she felt groggy. She looked around silently, it was a hotel room, why was she in a hotel room? She sat up, gasping softly at the heavy feeling in her head, she slid out of bed slowly, noting that she was dressed in a nightgown, someone had changed her clothing? The last thing she remembered was falling into that room and now she was here? She didn't like this. She went over to the window and looked out, it was late but the city outside was still busy, across the way was a large tower with 'Stark' lit up. Stark tower... Then she heard a door opening and quickly turned to face the intruder. However it was a familiar figure who stepped out of the adjoining bathroom. He wore nothing but a towel, his body still wet and his green eyes watching her with amusement.

"Ah, I was wondering when you'd wake." He smiled, that smile was too cocky. What had he done?


	7. Chapter 7

"What did you do?" She snapped, the last thing she remembered was the carrier slowly going down and her head was hurting, he needed to explain quickly or she would have a melt down.

"That's a lovely way to greet someone." He let his smile fall some when she didn't relax. He stepped over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Relax, everything is alright." He soothed, not wanting to upset her.

"What about everyone else? What happened? You have to tell me." Her eyes welled up, threatening to spill over unless she was given some confirmation that everyone was alright, he had to give her the full story.

"They're all alive, well, I had to take out one of the agents, Coulson? He wasn't one you ever spoke of so I do hope it hasn't bothered you too much. The ship was going down as planned and that green beast was running wild on board, you did what I asked you and I'm grateful but none of those idiots gave you protection. I believed the carrier would crash so when I had the chance I went after you, knocked you out and brought you with me... believe me I had no intention on taking you when you made it clear that you wouldn't join me but... I couldn't let you die either." He looked to her openly. His eyes showing her he truly did only want to protect her, she could accept that.

"And... what of the others? How did they survive?" She looked up to him.

"They were able to repair the carrier in time, the green man is currently missing but I assume he is alive. The rest of them have decided to team up to become some sort of Avengers, I believe." He rubbed his chin slowly, looking over to her.

"One last thing... you changed my clothes?" She blushed deeply, relaxing now that she knew the others were safe and focusing on the other problems at hand: her in a nightgown and him in a towel. She also took note that the nightgown was emerald green, his colour.

"You needed rest and that SHIELD uniform of yours was not appropriate for it. If you are worrying about your virtue, no need to worry. I am a master of magic, I am perfectly capable of changing your clothes without looking... though it was tempting." He smirked, earning himself a blush from her.

"And what now? You know I won't join you." She looked up to him.

"Sadly yes, I know. I will point out that you look lovely in green though. Tomorrow you are free to return to your team but for tonight, you will stay with me won't you?" He looked over to her, she couldn't so easily refuse him with that look.

"Ok.. just for tonight, but please put some clothes on." She said bashfully, once more hearing his soft chuckle.

"As my lady wishes." He stepped back into the bathroom, returning not long after in pajamas that matched hers, that embarassed her, matching pajamas? If they were to date would he dress her in Asgard wear? She pushed that thought away.

"Are you hungry? You've been out for several hours. I can order, what is it? Room servants?" He looked over to her, he was more capable of understanding this world than Thor but he still made a few mistakes.

"Room service. And I am a little hungry..." She smiled, relaxing on the bed.

"Good then, for once I shall be the one to bring food to you." He went over to the phone. He examined it first but worked it out easily enough as there were instructions beside it. Picking it up and calling for two meals to be delivered, he reminded her of a confused foreigner as he ordered.

After placing the order he walked over and sat himself next to her, running a hand slowly over her back.

"Things will be more complicated from here on. I hope when this war truly begins, you will be somewhere safe." He looked to her seriously, she had to smile. This man was trying to take over the world, had some some evil race of monsters pressuring him to get the gateway open, a team of suped up men ready to kill him and he was worrying about her.

"I will be... however this goes, stay safe ok?" Pressing her head to his shoulder, she wished things weren't this way, so she could be honest with him about her feelings. His strong, slightly cool hand was on her cheek, lifting her gently to look at him.

"For tonight my little mouse, let us simply enjoy one another." He smiled, he wasn't even sure what he did this time to make her blush but he really did enjoy it. A knock at the door broke them from their own little world. He got up and answered it, a young man wheeled in their meals, taking his time to look over at Caitlin on the bed and give a smile. Loki did not like this one bit. He read the boy far too easily on what he wanted. Taking the meals and sending him out without a tip as he believed was the custom there, he looked over to her. Something deep within him stirring, he closed the space between them quickly and pushed her down, pinning her to the bed.

"Loki... what are you doing?" She blushed deeply, looking up into fierce eyes.

"Men as weak as him do not deserve to look at you." He whispered darkly, looking down at her. She couldn't understand it, one minute so sweet and now he was angry... was it anger? Or was it...

"You're jealous." She looked up to him, her face was hard to read and that one little word made him step back. He realised his mistake, he let her in too far and now he was becoming weak and foolish for her... a mortal woman. He was supposed to be better than this. When he realised a woman had made Thor soft he thought it a great joke and now he was dealing with the same problem. He had to do something, clear his head from this.

"It's ok, it's kind of flattering really..." She sat back up, taking his hand, he looked down to her small hand holding his, somehow making him feel safe. Looking up to her face, he stared into her eyes for a moment. She looked so shy, was she not used to men acting foolishly for her?

"Um, we should eat, right? Sit down and relax." She smiled, taking him over to the small table, he wasn't used to this feeling. Looking over as she took small bites of her meal quietly, he could get used to watching her eat... Stop. He was thinking foolish thoughts again. Odin, he really was doomed.


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin laid in bed, Loki beside her, his arm possessively around her as he slept. He really did look perfect when he was like this, no worries, no stress, just a soft, peaceful smile. She wondered if he dreamt and if he did, what were his dreams about? Did he ever dream about her? She smiled softly, she was getting far too attached.

This could not possibly end well for her, he'd either win and destroy the world in doing so and she wouldn't be able to forgive him or he'd lose and that would result in either his death or him being taken back to Asgard for punishment. Anyway it ended, she would lose the Loki she'd grown to feel so strongly about. She knew she loved the man beside her, the man she knew, who was selfish and childish at times but also so strong and deep and caring. She wondered if she had helped him at all with his problems, did she mean that much to him or was this one sided and she was only providing him with some comfort in a difficult time? She decided, even if he didn't feel the same way about her, it was ok, she just wanted to know he would be happy.

She realised the two of them hadn't actually worked through any of their problems together. He hadn't even spoken to her about being a frost giant, having it hidden from him, his short rule over Asgard... what had happened after that? She remembered when she first met him, he looked so exhausted, like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. She had only briefly told him of her baggage, he hadn't talked anymore about it with her. But he listened and he didn't judge her or treat her any differently... that was enough for her. One day, if they had the chance, they could talk about all their problems, they could go into detail on how they felt, their pain, their suffering, they could sort through every little worry. But right now, she just wanted to remember this Loki, her Loki. The soft and peaceful look on his face, his light peppermint scent, his strong arm wrapped around her as if she would float away if he let go.

She scooted in a little closer and buried her face into his neck, he really did smell nice, it was light and refreshing but it was definately the scent of a man. It was addictive in her nose, she'd miss it when she returned to SHIELD. She touched his hair, she did like it long but then she'd never seen it short. She stroked his cheek slowly, smooth skin. Were all gods perfect like this or was it just him? She thought of Thor, who was larger, rough looking, maybe it was just Loki, or maybe she only liked these traits because they belonged to him.

"Enjoying yourself?" His deep voice scared her. She quickly backed away, caught red handed, oh please don't let him know she was sniffing him, that would be mortifying. Who sniffs people anyway? She could feel her face burning.

"I.. I was just..." She had no idea what to say, how exactly could she defend her actions? She could feel her panic building until a large grin appeared on his face. He rolled them over, laying over her a little, he leaned in and ran his nose against the skin of her neck, she felt like she'd pass out if her heart raced anymore.

"You smell quite intoxicating yourself... and don't worry, it's perfectly natural to be curious about a god as incredible as myself. You're quite welcome to continue." He smiled down to her, he was playing with her. That was better than him thinking her strange.

"I just wanted to try to remember everything about you before we seperate..." His smile fell. She'd spoilt the mood completely, she cursed her awkward brain.

"Will you.. miss me too?" She looked up to him, this was their last night before everything would be turned upside down, she had to know. He looked down to her for a long moment.

"I will miss you as much as your moon misses the sun. It is constantly in need of it to shine, is it not?" His eyes stared into hers. In that moment she would forget that what they had could not end well, that they ultimately could not be together. In that moment she belonged to him.

He couldn't read her but he must have sensed how she was feeling because within seconds his lips were on hers, kissing her in a way that made her feel alive and dead at the same time. It was amazing, tender and strong, passionate and caring, all the things that would make any woman melt, but this wasn't for any woman, she knew this kiss was only for her. But the kiss was laced with sadness, this would be their only kiss before the weight of reality would come crashing down on them and if that was the case she was going to show him she loved him. Her arms wrapped around him and she held him tight to her. She returned the kiss, hoping that he would feel what she was feeling. The moment ended too quickly and they looked at each other knowing that what they had could never last. The air was too thick and everything felt too serious, Loki moved to lay beside her, pulling her to him protectively.

"Would you consider me weak if I told you it hurts to know I will lose you?" He asked after a long moment. She looked to him, the room was dark but the city lights flickered in through the window.

"I would never consider you weak, you are the strongest man I know Loki." She touched his cheek. This moment was painful, reality was bearing down on both of them.

"It's too late for me to stop this." He whispered carefully.

"I know Loki..." She looked into his eyes, she saw his pain.

"But if I could, I would for you."


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning came too quickly for both of them. Caitlin awoke to Loki setting out two ordered meals, he looked up to her and gave a small smile. They both knew she would soon be leaving so he wanted to make sure she was happy before she left, that was the least he could do for her.

She moved out of bed and over to the chair, sitting with him to eat. They ate quietly, his bare foot against hers, not much, just enough to let her know he was there. They sat silently after the meal was done, looking to one another as if something was supposed to happen that would fix this. Finally she knew she had to go, the longer she stayed, the more her heart ached. She let out a soft sigh.

"I should go..." Looking over to him as he gave a small nod of understanding.

"Allow me to fix your clothes." He pointed to her nightgown, she blushed softly and stood up, with a flick of his hand she was back in her uniform. She smiled over to him as he got up, changing into his battle wear, she stepped up and fixed his collar affectionately.

"Be careful out there." She whispered, looking up into the green eyes she adored.

"Perhaps you should give me a good luck kiss, as is custom in your world." He smiled, not wanting their departure to be serious or painful. She had to smile up to him, even in their darkest moment he still toyed with her. She stood on her toes to reach him, planting a soft and short kiss on his lips, nothing serious, only sweet.

"I'll see you... well... when I see you." She smiled softly, he gave a nod, signalling that this was the end. They stayed silent as she walked out of the room.

She didn't cry, instead she felt numb, like the light in her life had gone out. How could she feel so strongly for someone she had known for such a short amount of time... She recalled romance movies where a passionate love was born very quickly, she always thought it was nonsense but now she understood. When it was right it could happen quickly and so easily.

She walked through the city, as far from the hotel as she could before she used a payphone to call in. Within ten minutes they were on her, taking her back onto the Helicarrier, where everything reminded her of him. She was silent and they did not question her, they saw that she was not brainwashed and obviously looked hurt. They all assumed something else, that Loki was a monster who did something to hurt this poor girl as revenge for keeping him captive, how wrong they could be.

They asked if she knew where he was, she lied. She wouldn't have betrayed him, she couldn't. They went about on repairing the carrier, a team out looking for Banner. Thor had returned and told his story of what happened. Loki really had a problem with Thor she thought to herself, the sibling rivalry must be at an all time high for him. No one bothered her, though she heard some of their stories. She also read a few of their thoughts when they looked at her, they had some disturbing ideas of what he did to her. If only they knew, her Loki would never hurt her. Fury went to the trouble of checking to make sure she was ok, she agreed that she would be fine, she lied. She had lost Loki, she wouldn't be fine, she would try, but she would fail.

She spent the morning walking around the carrier quietly. They were narrowing the search on the Tesseract, they were regrouping and they were dealing with the Avengers plan. She kept thinking of her time with Loki, from their first meeting to their last. She had been standing in the observation room for some time simply waiting, waiting until this war was over. Her brooding was interrupted as she felt a large hand on her shoulder, looking up she saw Thor. He had the same look in his eyes when he first spoke to her, pleading with her to not judge his brother too harshly.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" He asked firmly, more stating it. She shook her head, she felt she could trust him more than the others, as he too still cared for Loki despite his bad choices.

"You care for him." He said simply, reading her all too emotional eyes. She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"I fear that this war will change everything though... it can't be stopped and at the end things won't be the same. I will have lost him..." She looked close to tears, speaking about it was so much harder than she realised.

"My brother has never cared too deeply for any woman, but before he left I could see something changing in him... I kept an eye on the monitors. I saw you.. how you treated him... I saw you kiss his cheek and him accept it willingly... I believe you are good for him and that when we have won this war... I promise you, you will not lose him. You may just be the key to saving Loki." He looked to her kindly. She knew Loki wouldn't be pleased, but she quite liked Thor. She smiled up to him softly.

"Thank you, I really hope that promise is kept." She smiled, going on her way, feeling just a little more optimistic. Within the hour an alarm went off, Caitlin raced to the control room. Stark had called in, the gateway had been found and Loki was at Stark tower now. The war had begun.


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin paced around the control room, watching the monitors, the gateway had been opened, creatures she could only describe as monsters were coming out like a swarm of bugs. She watched the battle intently, any other agent would be thinking she was hoping for revenge against Loki, this was the exact opposite of what she wanted. He wasn't spotted, where was he? Was he safe? She couldn't allow herself to get upset and think of the worst, she had to have faith in him, he was strong, he would survive.

The voices of the newly formed Avengers spoke out over their headpieces, the men who originally couldn't stand each other were working as one for the world. She was proud of Banner as well, he was once so afraid of losing control and now he allowed himself to change and the Hulk was working with them. It was very impressive, she thought as she tried to distract herself from her fears.

Larger creatures were coming out of the gateway. They moved wildly through the city, the Avengers seemed to have a hold of the situation but it worried her, those creatures had no control. Loki was supposed to be controlling them wasn't he? He had yet to be spotted, the worrying was making her sick. She couldn't take this, it would break her. She wasn't made for battle, she felt so weak getting upset just witnessing this war, she couldn't imagine how strong the others must be. Caitlin tugged her earpiece off and left the room, she needed air, she needed a moment to breathe, collect her thoughts... something, anything to calm her nerves. Walking to the kitchens, that would be enough, it would be quiet there. She could pretend for just a moment Loki was still in his cell waiting for her to cook him something and spend the next few hours talking to him. She would tell him about christmas. Everyone coming together for a loving holiday. She would tell him about her family traditions; overly large meals for lunch, sitting around with full bellies later, laughing at the younger kids and their antics, he'd like that. He'd like hearing about her annoying brother's pranks on her older sister... she'd hear him chuckle. Thinking about those things for a moment was enough to calm her. She stood at one of the kitchen counters, realising that while she got lost daydreaming she had begun preparing Loki's favorite lunch, this was her coping mechanism? Looking after him was relaxing... he was used to servants catering to him. On earth he was a little lost for those things, even ordering meals at the hotel seemed complicated to him, like he was learning a new skill. She wondered how pampered he must have been, did he consider things like cooking and cleaning beneath him or did he understand that sometimes the most basic things could also be the most important?

She had gotten lost in her thoughts again, it was relaxing though, thinking of him in other situations than the one he was in now. Him in the kitchen, it was a cute thought, she could teach him they'd have fun with it... he could wear one of her aprons... she smiled, he would never do that.

She cleaned up the mess she'd made and got herself a glass of water. Head clear, nerves settled, she could return to the control room, hoping he has been spotted and was still alive. She walked slowly down the hall, preparing herself, she must have faith in him, he'd be ok. He'd be ok, just keep thinking that.

Stepping into the control room she was surprised at the uproar, it appeared that she had missed a very important part of this war. It's ending.

In the time she had gone from the control room, their side had tried to nuke the city, thankfully that was stopped by Stark, he was heroic, that was pleasantly surprising. The gateway had been closed and Loki had been captured... after receiving a harsh bashing from the Hulk. This made her flinch, but at least he was alive. He was a god, he could recover, he was strong. Loki was alive, her Loki was alive. This was good news, she smiled and relaxed, not realising how much tension she was holding until it was all over. Now came a new worry she couldn't afford to think of during the battle, what would happen to him now? Her chest hurt, she couldn't handle anymore worry and this was a big one. Thor wanted to take him back to Asgard for punishment, it was a logical action, humans couldn't really keep a god like Loki captured. But Loki returning to Asgard... that meant she would never see him again. He would have his family with him, that would be good for him. Caitlin couldn't help but feel he would be lonely without her, as she would be lonely without him.

She stood silent in her thoughts as everyone celebrated. Fury sorting out the final details, she listened in as he arranged for Loki to be held captive until Thor returned, tomorrow... they were leaving tomorrow. Her heart raced, she had time. She could see him one last time, give him a proper goodbye, let him know she stilled cared after this battle. She could only imagine what he was feeling in this very moment. Cautiously approaching the director, she had no idea what she could really say, unlike her beloved she did not have the gift of a silver tongue.

"Director Fury?" Her voice was timid at best.

"Agent Scott." He looked over, giving her a moment of his time.

"May I see him?" She looked into his one good eye. He was reading her, not in a telepathic way, in a trained agent way, he was the best of the best afterall, he must be able to read people easily.

"I don't think that would be wise, not after all he's done. He could hurt you Caitlin... you're a good girl, I don't want to see that happen." His voice softened. He was concerned about her, it was touching but the concern was wasted.

"He won't hurt me." She said too quickly, she was sure of this and that surprised him.

"I really don't think-" She wouldn't let him finish that sentence.

"Sir, I need to see him."


	11. Chapter 11

Loki sat in the small interrogation room, he was tired, so tired. His body ached still from the beating he received the day before, today he would be taken back to Asgard to face Odin. He could only guess what would be done to him, he knew he deserved what he got. He only wished he could have changed it around in the end, for her. He would never see her again, her dark, soft eyes looking up at him, little smile playing on her lips. That would be difficult, but he thought, whatever punishment he receives, he could think of her and it would be a little easier. Maybe he could return to her one day when it was all over, would she wait for him? She was mortal... if his sentence was too long he might return to find she was no longer with this world... that thought hurt too much.

What would her life be like now? Would she be punished for caring for him? Would she mourn his loss? What if she moved on... he didn't believe there was any other man that could see her the way he saw her. But if she was lonely, he wanted her to find happiness, if that meant another man who could give her what he had failed to give, then he would have to accept that. If moving on made her happy, he would accept that... he knew deep down he would hate it, another man touching her, another man kissing her... it made his insides twist and his anger flare, but he would have to accept it for her.

His jealous thoughts stopped as he heard footsteps outside the room, his brother coming to talk, some agent trying to get information out of him? He was in no mood to deal with those people. He scowled at the door, they wanted to come talk to the monster? He'd let them see the monster within. The scowl dropped instantly as he saw her, she stepped inside, speaking a soft thank you to whoever showed her the way, she closed the door behind her and looked over to him, her smile sad but he could tell she was happy to see him.

"You are a sight for sore eyes my little mouse." He spoke softly, his voice showing weakness, physically and emotionally.

"I had to see you before you left." She whispered, coming over, he stood to meet her halfway, they embraced one another, standing quietly in each other's arms for a long time before loosening the hold just a little to look at each other. He ran his hand over her cheek.

"You were not hurt at all?" He asked, checking her over to make sure she was well.

"I was on the helicarrier, I'm fine... in theory. I'm worried for you..." She spoke, she was hurting for him, he smiled, she was too sweet.

"I will be fine in time my dear, I assure you, gods do not hurt for long." He spoke, keeping his hands on her for comfort.

"What about your punishment? I might never see you again..." She whispered, this was becoming too real, too raw.

"Knowing you has helped me in more ways than you can ever imagine. Knowing you will help me through whatever punishment I face. I would love nothing more than to run away with you but because of you I wish to become a better man and I cannot do that while my crimes have been unpunished." He looked to her seriously, her eyes held such emotion as she took in what he said.

"Don't forget me, ok?" She smiled softly, as if he could ever forget her.

"Never. And you never forget me, agreed?" He asked with a smile, a nod of her head showed she had accepted his deal.

"Who could forget the mighty Loki?" She teased. He liked the way she said his name.

"Now I must talk seriously with you my little mouse... I cannot promise that I will return to this world as I have not been informed of what will be done with me. So, if you ever meet a man who makes you happy... truly happy, I will accept nothing less, then you have my blessing." He spoke, she looked sad for a moment before smiling when she realised that he only wanted her happiness.

"What man could ever compare to you?" She whispered, he couldn't help showing off a cocky smirk, she did know how to stroke his ego, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against him in one swift movement, bringing his lips down to her ear.

"And you'd do well to remember that." He whispered seductively, brushing his lips down her neck, he felt her shiver. With a soft smile he brought his lips back to meet hers, kissing her heatedly, this would be their last kiss and he would do all in his power to make sure she never forgot it. He felt her arms around his neck and he lifted her with ease from the ground so she was at his height, their passion and love melting into the kiss. It seemed to last forever until their lips broke apart and he immediately missed her lips on his. She looked up to him, her face bright red and her breath gone. She looked thoroughly kissed, good. But then she said something, something that would haunt him forever.

"I love you Loki." There was nothing but truth in her eyes. Loki never thought he ever needed to hear those words but coming from her, it was enough to give him a new hope, new life, new light. He stroked her cheek slowly, looking down to her.

"And I love you my little mouse... Caitlin." It was the first time he had said her name and it was enough to make her blush again. He had to memorise that look, it would keep him sane through anything he would have to face.

The door opened and an agent stepped in, announcing her time was up. They looked to each other for a long moment, his bright eyes staring into her dark ones. She gave a short nod of her head, looking close to tears but holding them back, good girl, he thought, if he saw her cry it would break him.

She walked out slowly, turning back once to look at him one last time before leaving the room, the door closing and locking behind her, he sat back down. He couldn't promise her that he'd see her again, but he vowed to himself he would do everything in his power to do so.

Outside the room Caitlin broke, loud, hard sobs escaping her lips, tears falling freely. It was all too much for her, she had to be strong for him but in the empty hallway she had no way to hold herself back anymore. A few long minutes passed and she felt a strong hand on her shoulder, why now? Why did someone have to see her like this? She wiped her eyes quickly and calmed herself as much as possible, turned around, very red eyed to see Thor looking down to her. His face twisted into an expression she could not read before his large arm pulled her close to hold her for a moment. It was nothing like the way Loki held her, but she was grateful for it.

"Do not mourn for my brother, we have not lost him yet." He spoke. Caitlin looked up to him in curiousity, how could she not believe she had lost him?

"I have come to ask a favor of you, little sister." He smiled down to her warmly, she realised at this moment, he had an idea.

**Author's note: Highly important, this will decide the fate of this fic!**

**So here's the deal, I have two ideas for Loki's punishment and I want you to help me decide. I will check back when I am ready to update and whichever option gets the most mentions in the reviews for this chapter will be the option I go with. Below are both options and a little bit about each for you to decide. This is my way of including my readers, I hope you enjoy!**

**To Asgard: Loki will be kept in Asgard under house arrest (or palace arrest in this case) and Caitlin will be brought there to keep him in check. This will most likely focus around Caitlin adjusting to Asgardian culture, being romanced by Loki, perhaps coming across another frost giant and dealing with issues of trying to be good enough for a prince. This will likely be more romance.**

**To Earth: Loki will be stripped of his powers and sent to Earth to live as a human, with Caitlin's help of course. This will likely focus on Loki adjusting to the modern world, trying to be a better man for Caitlin and prove he is as capable as other human men. This will likely have more humor and playfulness.**


	12. Chapter 12

By the early afternoon Thor was ready to depart and Loki was unaware of his fate. He prepared himself to face Odin, he had lost Caitlin, there wasn't anything worse that they could do to him. Thor's strong grip held his arm as they were transported back to Asgard, black to the planet he once called home. Now it felt so foreign to him, where was home?

He was marched to the palace where he was handed over to some of the gaurds, who were told to keep him in a cell until Odin was ready to see him. How long could that be he wondered. He allowed himself to be led, while Odin was awake he had no intention of trying to escape his fate. He was placed in a small, cold cell, he sat quietly and listened, nothing just silence, deafening silence.

The cell was underground, no light getting in, so he had no way to keep track of time, he thought a few days had past but for all he knew it might have only been a few hours. He thought of her, she was his guiding light, she would help him through this. He wondered if she was thinking about him right now. His pleasant thoughts were put on hold, he heard foot steps, heavy and powerful footsteps. Looking up absently he saw Thor, his face serious.

"Brother, it is time. Father is ready to see you." Time to see what his fate had in store for him. He stood slowly. He hadn't eaten since his breakfast with Caitlin, he needed to eat but he would not show it. He still had some pride left. He followed Thor without complaint, now was not the time to play up, he knew that.

He held his breath for a moment as he walked up to the throne, Odin sat in his position of power. Frigga stood by his side, it was obvious that his mother wanted to run to him and hold him but she stood firm. She was more forgiving than Odin but this time she had to side with him. He looked up into the eye of his father, what would be his fate? Perhaps he could talk himself into a deal...

"Father I-" He was given no such chance.

"Silence!" His voice carried through the large hall, he would be given no time to use his silver tongue.

"I was willing to forgive your actions on the bridge when the Bifrost was destroyed, but trying to enslave a race that has done nothing to you? Loki, you should know better. You must be punished." He spoke, looking down to his son.

"You could take my powers and send me to earth... like you did to Thor." He suggested, he'd give up his magic for her.

"Send you back to Midgard? They will not have you! No, I have something else in mind for you. You need a lesson in humility, you will remain here on Asgard, you are restricted to the palace, you will not leave. Heimdall will be keeping a close eye on you. The punishment for trying to leave will be swift and without mercy. You will remain here, having to face those who care for you that you have wronged. You tried to take freedom from the humans, so now your freedom is taken from you so you understand it is wrong." Loki looked up to him. This punishment was unusual. It was easy on him compared to what he had been expecting, but at the same time, if he could not leave, he could not go to her. That was what hurt, he could not see her again.

"Yes father." He spoke softly before bowing. If he behaved then perhaps the punishment would be lifted in time and he could return to her.

Time slowly ticked away, he was silent typically, Sif and the warriors three, those who were once considered his friends often came to the palace for Thor. It was uncomfortable between them, they would tolerate him but they were still angry. He should be the one angry with them, they betrayed him when he was king. By all rights they should be dead and yet it was him suffering. He would sit through dinner as they all talked and went about their lives. It was his mother and Thor who seemed to try to help him. Loki humored his mother by having small conversations, but in truth he only felt half there, his heart was on another planet. Thor on the other hand only succeeded in making him angry, at this time he truly hated Thor. The Bifrost was being rebuilt with the Tesseract and while it was not quite up and running yet, he could easily use the Tesseract to visit earth as he pleased, and yet he stayed. He left Jane all alone when he could be there with her. Loki couldn't understand this, it was like Thor was mocking him. He had yet to realise what it was Thor had been doing for him.

It was obvious to everyone that it was time to bring in the reinforcement, Loki had grown moody, bitter and angry. He was always caused trouble but now he was just downright unpleasant. He spent all his time alone in his room, brooding over his lost love. When Thor had returned Odin had listened to his story, he was not completely ready to believe but with Heimdall watching Loki and Thor constantly in his ear, it didn't take him much to see how Loki was hurting. Just like any man would without his woman. And now it was time, to see what power this woman had over him, if what Thor told him was true, perhaps she could lead him to a better path.

Dinner was set, Loki had come like always, looking like he hadn't slept for a few nights. He was the first to eat, the sooner he finished his meal the sooner he could excuse himself to his room. It had been one month tonight since he had seen her and it was wearing him down, he was tired of seeing them all happy while he wallowed in self pity. Loki knew it was bad, he knew he should be stronger, he hated how weak he had become but he had no control of it.

"Loki, stop, you should know better than to eat before all guests have been seated." Odin spoke, Loki placed his fork down and looked around the table, two plates were set but only one person was missing. Thor was late, were they having company? The others were all here, who could it be? And it meant he would have to put on a show for them, making small talk to be polite, he didn't need this, not tonight.

He was pulled out of his depressed thoughts and his heart stopped. The doors opened as Thor lead in their guest. There on his arm was none other than the girl Loki had been dreaming of, who consumed his thoughts, who had the power to make him happy or utterly miserable.

Caitlin stood before him, a vision in white and lilac silk. She was dressed in a tradional Asgard gown, one fit for a princess. When had she arrived? Why was she here? Had his loneliness finally driven him truly mad?

"Loki..." She whispered, she was real. Within an instant his chair was on the floor and his arms were around her as he spun her around.

"You're here... how? Why?" He looked down to her, he realised he must look dreadful to her in this moment while she looked stunning. She smiled up to him, touching his cheek as he slowly lowered her back to the ground. Odin stood now and smiled, touched that his son would act so impulsively for once.

"She is here as part of your punishment." Odin spoke. Loki looked over, his fears welling, what were they going to do with her?

**Author's Note: So as you guessed, everyone was pretty set on them being in Asgard. For those of you who wanted him on Earth, don't worry, I've decided later on he can have a short trip there with her. She would have to visit Earth from time to time afterall. Not exactly fond of this chapter, I feel like I've made Loki too depressed while he was waiting for her. What do you think? Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

Author's Note: This will go back a bit, show what happened to Caitlin during their month apart and what led to their reunion, enjoy and please review.

Caitlin watched as Thor and Loki disappeared from sight. One month she told herself, just one month. She could handle that. Thor had promised her he would discuss the matter with Odin and that he would return for her in one month's time, so she best be ready. It was difficult, the idea of being so far from her home, her friends and family. But this was for Loki and Thor had promised with the Bifrost being rebuilt, she would be able to visit her family as often as she needed. It wouldn't be so bad if they could just call home, but her family supported her and would understand. But until then, she had so much to do and keeping herself busy would be best. She was already worrying about Loki, he would have no idea until she arrived.

Within a few days she had quit her job, she spoke honestly with Fury and while he wasn't pleased he accepted it. The news of her going to Asgard to be with Loki spread quickly through SHIELD and people who she didn't realise cared so much had expressed how much they would miss her, this touched her. The Avengers were skeptical but knew she would be ok with Thor looking out for her. So with that she left SHIELD, with the promise that if things did not work out, which a lot were suspecting with Loki, that she always had a job to return to.

She spent two days packing up her apartment, all her personal belongings going into long term storage generously provided by SHIELD, she didn't want to dwell on material possessions when her family is what she wanted to spend her remaining time on. With everything stored she packed what was left in her car and made the trip to the family home. Everyone was surprised, she really dropped a bomb on them, it was much worse than moving overseas, she was moving to another planet, no idea when she would return and no way to contact them. She spent a long time talking to each of them, going over their concerns, making promises to visit within a few months at the least. Her mother was the hardest to handle, her kind, sweet mother. People often said she was the spitting image of her mother, she couldn't believe it but wished it was true, her mother was far more patient than her, she was the woman that Caitlin looked up to.

She stayed in her old bedroom, sorting through what she would take with her. Spending as much time with her family and few childhood friends as possible, she jogged every morning like she did in high school. She missed him, she should be focusing on her family but she kept thinking of him, was he happy, was he taking care of himself, such simple thoughts kept popping up, whether he would be eating right, how his sleep pattern was. Such foolish worries, he was a grown man capable of looking after himself. But it didn't stop her heart aching every night when she went to bed, knowing he was alone.

It was one of those mornings while she jogged through town and her worries were running through her mind that she saw him, she stopped in her tracks and stared into the shop window. His green eyes looking up at her. Within an instant her mind was made up and within an hour he was in her arms, wiggling about happily. Jasper. A sensible name for a perfect little pup, siberian husky, black and white coat with green eyes. Yes he was perfect, a playful little terror that demanded to be spoilt. He slept on her bed, keeping her company in the lonely hours of the night. Those eyes reminded her so much of Loki. She would take him with her when it was time to go, she knew Loki would love him.

The day came and Thor arrived as promised, her family were all a little in awe of the god but they had dealt with other strange things before. She said a very long goodbye and with one arm around Thor's and another holding Jasper tightly to her, they were off. The Bifrost felt so strange and poor Jasper hated it. Thor happily introduced her to Heimdall, he was large and intimidating but seemed kind.

Meeting Odin and Frigga was more nerve wracking, Loki's parents, king and queen of the gods. Odin walked her through the gardens, explained what he wanted from her, to which she agreed, he was only thinking of Loki. He seemd wise and powerful, she liked him.

It was Frigga who seemed difficult, she was kind but she made a big fuss over her, insisting she bathe, have her hair done and outfit chosen. It seemed lilac would be her colour, she didn't mind that but she was getting impatient, she just wanted to go to Loki, she had been there this late morning and had not seen him yet. Once she looked the part she was shown to her room, Thor had kindly placed her few cases that she had brought with her in her room.

It was large and also decorated with lilac. Did they all have their own colour? The room was large, as big as her apartment was really, a large bed, a dressing table and drawers, full length mirror, to the side a lounging area with a bookcase, desk and a few comfortable looking chairs. She unpacked, only to find a lot of clothing provided for her, she should have known, jeans and a shirt weren't exactly normal here. After that she waited patiently, Thor told her not to leave the room yet, he came to collect her at dinner, leading her down the large hallways, she knew she'd get lost if she left her room on her own.

She stepped into the dining room and she was swept up into Loki's arms instantly, he looked exhausted but it felt so good to be in his arms again, he looked so happy until he heard Odin speak.

"She is here as part of your punishment." The words seemed to knock Loki, he looked down to her with such intensity. She had to explain.


	14. Chapter 14

She touched his cheek gently, her small hand was warm on his skin. She smiled up to him softly, looking into his eyes.

"Loki, I'm here because your father and Thor think that I can guide you in a more positive direction but I'm here under certain rules." She smiled, she didn't want him thinking she was there to punish him, but with some of the rules he probably would.

"Please be seated, you must be hungry my dear." Odin spoke, prompting them both back to the table, Loki helped Caitlin to her seat, taking every opportunity to touch her in some way, he finally released her and took his seat across from her. She looked at the table of food, it wasn't as scary as she imagined, roast meats, vegetables, cheeses and breads, she could handle that. Thor introduced her to Sif, Fandral, Hogun and Volstagg, they were all eager to meet her, having heard a lot about her from Thor and having witnessed Loki's moodiness. She stayed polite and smiled, still a little shy being around a group of gods. Thor kindly helped her plate up some food, much to Loki's annoyance. She smiled over to him to help him relax, it seemed to have worked, she looking into her goblet and realised how thirsty she was, taking a big drink of whatever liquid it was holding, it wasn't what she expected, she had to do everything she could to not spit it out, swallowing it slowly she realised it was some kind of alcohol. She never normally drank and when she did it was usually something heavily sweetened to disguise the taste. Thor quickly explained, it was mead. She took only small sips from then on and kept a check on how much she drank, she wasn't sure just how strong it was and didn't want to start acting silly infront of the king or anyone else. After everyone had settled into their dinners, the rest of the food was fine for her, Odin decided it was time to explain to Loki the rules in which he and Caitlin had to follow.

"As you are being punished for your crimes, you are not allowed to court a woman." Loki looked over at this, he wasn't allowed to be with her?

"Caitlin is here for friendship only. She has her own room, which you are not allowed to enter after dark. If she is not in the company of one of us she will have a servant with her to supervise your actions. She will also have activities outside the palace everyday so that she has time from you. These rules will slowly be removed as you prove yourself and I believe you are making progress, is this understood?" He spoke seriously, leaving no room for changing his mind. Loki nodded, he had her here, that is what mattered and if he truly desired, he was sure he could think of ways around those rules.

He smiled watching Caitlin try each food, he knew the tastes were different from her home, he could also tell she wasn't too fond of mead as she drank it slowly and tried to hide the face she was making at each sip. He looked over to her when he felt her tap her foot to his, he could guess that she wasn't too happy about the rules either.

When all the food was gone and everyone had finished talking he stood and walked around to her chair, helping her up and offering to show her around the palace a little. He wasn't happy when Thor invited himself to keep watch. He trailed behind them, giving them some space while sticking to the rule. Her small hand held onto his arm tightly.

"Friendship only, hmm?" He looked over to her, she smiled.

"I know it's not what you wanted... or what I wanted either. But we get to be together and this way we can get to know each other better. We never really shared a lot of personal details on Earth. And then, eventally, when your punishment is over..." She looked to him and smiles softly. He leaned down to whisper into her ear.

"When it is over I cannot promise my hands will ever leave you again." His voice was deep and seductive, she blushed deeply, looking up to him.

"Friends don't talk like that Loki." She smiled playfully.

"Oh no? I happen to talk to all my friends like this." He enjoyed teasing her and now that she had opened up to him more, she was happy to tease back.

"By that logic we should have a sleepover and you should watch me change into my pajamas." She smiled.

"What this sleepover you speak of?" He looked to her, interest peaked, if it involved her undressing it was definately a subject he needed to study.

"A sleepover is when friends stay at each other's houses, usually sharing the same room, sometimes the same bed too. Though it's usually just girls sleeping over at another girl's house or boys at a boy's house..." She looked up to him.

"Well you know you are welcome in my bed whenever you like, we can have lots of sleepovers." He smiled.

"Yes but then someone else would have to watch us, i don't think you'd like Thor in the bed with us would you?" She smirked, the look on his face was priceless.

He took her to the library, Thor sat down at a desk. Caitlin looked around as Loki watched her, waiting for the right moment, she strolled down an aisle, looking for a book that would explain more of the customs in Asgard, he looked over to find Thor speaking with a servant about getting a drink, he took his chance, moving down the aisle and up behind her, turning her on the spot and planting a deep kiss on her lips, she looked up to him wide eyed, fearing they would get caught. He smiled and whispered to her.

"We won't get caught if they can't see us." With that he kissed her once more before innocently walking out of the aisle with a book, no one else having caught their brief moment. She blushed, touching her lips, his kisses were short but always amazing. She felt like she was in high school again. She quickly grabbed down a book that looked simple enough, this would do for now.

She walked out and looked over to a smirking Loki. Mister innocent indeed. She walked over to the two men, yawning softly as she did.

"I should probably return to my room, it's getting late and Jasper will be lonely." She spoke, feeling confused at the hurt and angry look in Loki's eyes.

"Who is Jasper?" His voice was low and deadly, then she realised, he was jealous. She smiled to herself.

"I forgot you haven't met him yet, I'm sure you'll love him." She took his hand gently, looking over to Thor to get the nod of approval, so holding hands was ok. The three of them walked to her room, which Loki pointed out was close to his but said no more as he was waiting to meet this other man. She smiled, knowing once Loki met her little Jasper, he'd feel foolish and love the pup straight away. This would not be the case.

Of course Loki could not enter her room so both men waited by the door while she slipped inside, Loki peeking his head in to look around impatiently, staring for a moment as she came over to him with Jasper in her arms.

"Loki, meet Jasper. Jasper, this is Loki." She held the pup up for him to inspect, he didn't know how to feel, he was relieved that this wasn't another man, but this animal could be by her side at all times, she could publicly smother it in affection, it could even sleep in her bed. No, he decided, he did not like this beast.

"I saw his green eyes and got reminded of you, I couldn't help myself." She smiled up to him, she was expecting him to love the dog that she bought while thinking of him, he would humor her for now. He reached out and pet the dog coldly, who growled at him in response and tried to bury itself into her clothes. He really did not like this beast.

She set him down as he played about by her feet, she didn't understand why Loki didn't like him, maybe he wasn't fond of animals? They would learn to love each other in time she guessed. She smiled up to him and stepped closer, lacing her arms around him for a warm goodnight hug, wishing for a kiss but knowing otherwise. After breaking apart he took her hand a pressed a warm kiss to her knuckles.

"Goodnight my little mouse, may you sleep well and if not, you are always welcome in my bed." He smiled, Thor ignoring his flirting.

"Goodnight Loki... I love you." She smiled softly, the first time they said it, it held such importance, but it also made her think, maybe Loki needed to hear those words more often, so she vowed to say them to him at least once a day.

She went into her room and got ready for bed, laying down with Jasper, it felt so different, she knew she longed for Loki to be beside her but until he had proven himself, this would be enough.


	15. Chapter 15

Caitlin woke early, knowing the family and now her were always to have breakfast together, she wanted to be ready in time. She went into her bathroom and stripped off, relaxing into the large tub, it was all very royal and high class, this made her uncomfortable. She grew up in a three bedroom house, shared a bathroom with the whole family and never really needed to be formal for anything. Her family and his were so different, but then his family was royal, not just royal, the leaders of the gods who looked over the universe! How exactly would she fit into this? The extent of her etiquette was to say please and thank you. She wondered how long it would be before she made some mistake and offended someone. Frigga told her that she could come to her for anything, perhaps she should take her up on that offer and ask her more about how a lady should act here. She wanted to fit in and show that Loki had put his faith in the right girl.

She got out and dried off some, she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror, setting the towel down, she examined herself. She'd seen the women in the palace, flawless women, why would Loki want her when he could have some perfect goddess? Heck, even Sif, who was a warrior, was also gorgeous, how was that fair to normal women? She looked at her body, she was happy with herself but she knew she was far from perfect, her breasts weren't large or full, her waist and hips were more curvy than flat and toned, her bum was ok she thought, but then the women who were considered beautiful usually had a smaller bum than her. These were things she could never change about herself, she would never have large breasts, she would never be what was considered 'skinny' because of her 'child bearing hips' as her mother called them. The modern day version of beauty was so distorted and yet she let it effect her. She wondered if those perfect women, the women in movies and magazines, if they worried about how they looked too. With the way the world worked, most likely every woman had something she was insecure about. Was it the same here?

She got dressed, with much difficulty, these clothes were more complicated. After fixing her hair she sat to wait, someone was to come and collect her for breakfast, she didn't like that, feeling so helpless, but she got lost driving through new towns and this place was huge, she'd end up stuck in some hallway that nobody had gone down in years most likely. Jasper was awake and playful, she was told that the servants would make sure Jasper had all he needed, so someone should come along soon to take him out for a morning walk. While she didn't mind giving up the responsibility of house training him, she did feel useless when she wasn't even the one to feed him. It caused her to think, when Loki and Thor were children, did the servants take care of their needs too? Were their parents around to change them, bathe them, feed them? She would have to ask Loki later. She wondered how much the servants still helped them and to what extent. She thought back to movies she had seen, about the men in high places that had women to bathe them, dress them, take care of any little need, it made her uncomfortable. Did Loki have some beautiful woman taking care of him?

She looked up as there was a gentle knock on her door, she went over and answered it, seeing Loki smiling down to her along with two servants behind him, one to take Jasper and one to watch them.

"Good morning little mouse, did you sleep well?" He stepped up, taking her hand and kissing it gently, he was being a complete gentleman this morning. She smiled up to him.

"I did but I missed you." She spoke truthfully and he took her hand and lead her along.

"I will need to learn my way around here soon." She looked over to him.

"I'd be happy to help you with that, growing up in the palace, it was my personal playground." He smiled over.

"Loki... can I ask you something?" Her nagging worries had to be resolved.

"Anything, but in return I'd like a reward." He smiled playfully, tapping his cheek, she smiled and leaned up, pecking his cheek.

"Is there someone who looks after you? It's just, the servants here do an awful lot for everyone. And I was just wondering..." She couldn't ask him, she'd sound so petty.

"I do not have a personal servant, if that's what you mean. They usually just serve me in trivial tasks, fetching food or drinks, running errands."

"So... no one, helps you dress or anything?" Her question made him chuckle.

"If you need help with the clothes my dear, I would be happy to give assistance. I know they are very different to your usual clothing. As a child our nursemaid would dress Thor and I, but by a certain age we were perfectly capable of it. Though there are some outfits that take some help getting into, the more traditional clothing with many layers." He smiled over, not thinking of her being insecure about some woman serving him, thinking she must be having trouble getting dressed, he knew the clothing women wore had more layers and most likely more pieces to tie or tighten.

He dismissed the servant as they stepped into the dining hall together, Odin, Frigga and Thor all sat and ate, so they didn't wait for others at breakfast. Loki pulled her chair out for her, subtley placing his hand on her bum while he helped her sit, she blushed, the others had not seen that, Loki looked cocky. She rolled her eyes and smiled, plating up her own food this time.

"Good morning little sister, did your first night prove well?" Thor spoke loudly, smiling to her with a mouthful of food. Was that considered polite here? She returned the smile.

"Yes, it was very nice thank you..." Odin looked over to her now, she paid him her full attention.

"Is there anything you would like to do this morning or shall I arrange an activity for you?" His rule, she had to spend time away from Loki, she didn't want to leave his side but she did have something in mind.

"There is something I would like... if it's alright." She looked over to Frigga, who was looking in interest.

"I was wondering, ma'am, if it's ok, would you be willing to spend some time with me? I have some questions and I'm not really sure who else to ask..." She smiled politely, Frigga smiled happily.

"Of course my dear, we shall spend the morning discussing every matter you wish. And call me Frigga... or mother." She smiled, she had wanted a daughter and despite Loki not being allowed to court her, Frigga seemed intent on adding Caitlin to the family. This made Caitlin blush, she would never be able to call her mother, but she could handle calling her Frigga. She bowed her head some, eating quietly, Frigga and Odin talking to themselves, there were a few empty seats between them and the others. It was then that she noticed Loki's eyes on her, she looked to him.

"What do you need to ask her that you can't ask me?" Loki kept his voice down, so only her and Thor could hear, she smiled softly.

"Well I'm not from here, I don't really know what's expected of a woman in this world... I just thought it would be easier to talk to her. Besides, knowing you, you'd give me bad advice to embarass me later on." She looked up to him, Thor was smiling, she already knew Loki's ways.

"Perhaps you're right but on the note of a woman's behavor, it is custom for all new women in the kingdom to come into my room in the night wearing nothing but a green cloak, it's how one greets a prince." He smirked as she went red, she playfully slapped his hand.

"If that's how one greets a prince here, doesn't that mean I should do the same for Thor?" Loki's smile dropped and he looked to her very seriously.

"Of course not, women greet Thor by slapping him, this is to show his almighty strength."

"And what exactly does wearing nothing but a green cloak show for you?"

"It is to show my superior good looks of course." He smiled, she liked this smile, he was cheeky, silly and relaxed.

"Ah but you see, you already show your superior good looks simply by existing so the nudity is not needed." She teased.

"Well no, it is not needed, for anyone else but you. For you it is essential." He smiled, rubbing her leg gently under the table, making her blush. She was still so shy, they hadn't really touched one another much before.

They slowly worked through breakfast, teasing each other the entire time, it was an unusual but pleasant sight to see Loki so happy in his element. He was not so happy when Frigga stood and left the hall, Caitlin following behind her for their talk. Loki had only just gotten her back, he wasn't ready to share yet. But time away from her gave him time for his other dealings. She wouldn't be happy.


	16. Chapter 16

Caitlin sat in the gardens, the sky was amazing, there were flowers she had never seen before, it was all so beautiful, this so far was her favorite spot. Frigga sat beside her on the large carved bench, her posture was perfect, Caitlin subtley tried to straighter herself up.

"Do not force yourself dear." Frigga said kindly, looking to Caitlin with a smile.

"Excuse me?"

"No one expects you to become a proper Asgardian lady instantly. You are special because you are you, do not force yourself to change. From what I can see and from what I have heard, you are a kind, sweet young woman who is gentle in nature and so caring that you came to another planet to help my son. Those traits along make you a good woman. If you do something wrong, we will tell you. But until then, observe what you can and I will guide you the rest of the way." She smiled, she was such a kind woman.

"How long do you think the king will punish Loki?" She looked to the older yet still perfectly preserved woman.

"My husband has had to run this world for a very long time, but everything he does is for good reason. When Loki is ready, he will know." She smiled over, Caitlin bowed her head and smiled, hoping it would be soon.

They spoke a little longer, Caitlin learned a few things, tips to getting into her dresses easier, what is appropriate and what is not at dinner, and a few other small things that made her feel more comfortable.

Lunch was similar to breakfast, Loki made up for the time they had apart by teasing and keeping one hand on her under the table, afterwards Loki snatched her away before anyone else could. He held her hand, walking down the hallways of the palace, trying to teach her where things were, a servant following along behind them.

"We should go see Jasper. You know, I'm sure you'd like him once you get to know him. He's a playful little thing and so cute..." She smiled over to him, the look he gave was strange.

"You know I'm playful and cute too, why are you not fawning over me?" He teased.

"You want me to treat you like a pup?" She reached up, pinching his cheek playfully.

"Ooh, my cute little man, who wants his belly rubbed?" She laughed, rubbing he stomach as he smiled down to her, the servant clearing his throat behind them, her laughed stopped and she removed her hands, looking up to him. Loki could tell she hurt as much as he did with having to hold back. She was shy, so he knew she wouldn't be wanting to rush into anything, but she was gentle and affectionate, she wanted to be able to show her love and she was being stopped. He needed a way around this.

"Show me to your room, I've yet to get a proper look." He spoke seriously, she tried to lead him back but it did take some hints from him.

She opened the door to him slowly and the two of them stepped inside, servant close behind them. She showed him around and he smiled, moving over to the bed and sitting himself down.

"I have a present for you." He said, signalling her over, the servant kept a close eye on them. Saying such a thing from the bed usually meant something other than an actual present. Caitlin walked over suspiciously.

"You know that old trick won't work Loki." She smiled.

"It's no trick, it's a real present." He smiled, pulling a small device out of thin air, that act alone impressed her. She was always fascinated by his magic. She looked to the device and smiled.

"Where did you get this?" She said, taking it in her hands to examine it.

"I made it. I broke your other one, so I decided to replace it, plus you need something in here that's green." It was beautiful she thought, a small green and gold clock, she was amazed, it was of Asgardian style, but of human technology.

"I thought you didn't know what an alarm clock was?" She looked up to him.

"I'm a smart man and a god, I can work out how to put something like this together." He really was incredible. She sat it down on her white bedside table, it didn't suit the room at all and that's what she liked about it. It was the perfect balance of their two worlds. She was reminded of steampunk items she had seen before but she didn't believe he would know what that is.

"It's beautiful Loki... thank you." SHe leaned in, kissing his cheek.

"I did make a few adjustments to it though, you'll see what I mean when you use it." She smiled and gave a nod. Her happy mood was stopped however, when Loki's other project was shown off.

The servant in charge of looking after Jasper stepped inside the room looking worried beyong belief. In his arms was a whining pup, Jasper, completely and utterly hairless. Caitlin stared at him.

"What happened?" She gasped, rushing over to hold her poor dog.

"My apologies miss, I don't know what happened, he started losing his hair so quickly, there was nothing I could do..." The servant spoke, fearful of his punishment.

Caitlin was close to tears when she heard the familiar deep chuckle, she turned to see Loki's amused face. Her worries stopped and she marched over to him holding the pup infront of his face.

"What did you do to him?" She was trying to be intimidating but Loki could only find her angry face to be cute.

"I was simply welcoming him to Asgard. This is what men do my dear, we joke with one another." He smooth talked, she wasn't buying it.

"He is not a man, he is a puppy. He's just an innocent little puppy and you have to turn him back right now." She growled, that to him was also cute.

"I assure you, within a few days his fur will have grown back to normal." He laid back on her bed, getting comfortable and very happy with himself.

"You poor baby, Loki is a big meanie isn't he?" He looked up, seeing her doting on the bald animal, he didn't like it.

"You'll just have to sleep under the blankets with me until your fur is all back." She spoke softly to the pup, Loki glared at him, his prank got the dog more special treatment. This would not do.

On the plus side, a dog could not retaliate now could he? Loki smiled to himself, he now needed to start proving himself so that he could be the man in Caitlin's bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlin woke with a jump early in the morning, she could hear a loud angry voice booming through the palace, quickly pulling on her dressing gown she ran into the hallway, following the shouting until she came to a stop, she looked into the doorway, this was Loki's bedroom, it was obvious, emerald green, dark wood and gold decorated the room. It was also obvious as Loki stood in the middle of the room, his face red as he screamed at his victim. At his feet was a frightened looking Jasper, his fur slowly starting to regrow.

"Insolent little beast! I shall end your life for your depravity!" This anger scared her, she quickly ran up and scooped little Jasper into her arms, he calmed some seeing her but still looked beyond reasoning.

"What is wrong with you? Why would you shout at him like that?" She tried to speak in a soft voice, not wanting to anger him further. Loki looked to her, the look on her face showed her fear of angering, he forced himself to relax and pointed over to torn up book on the floor.

"That creature ruined my book." He looked over to her, waiting for her to scold her oh so beloved Jasper. That did not come.

"He's just a puppy, puppie's chew when they're teething." She defend him. His eye twitched some, this isn't what he expected, he also pointed down to the yellow patch at her feet.

"You scared him so much that he wet himself." She spoke, she was unhappy with him but not the mutt. That dog held more power than he realised. He glared at the dog who simply looked at him curiously. Clever damn dog.

"Dogs are curious when they're young, if you don't want him in your room, close your door... But I am sorry, I'll clean it all up for you." She looked up to him, taking the chance to walk up and peck his lips while no one else was around. He took his own chance.

"The servants can clean but you're going to have to do better than that to apologise." He smirked, pulling her closer and locking his lips with hers, if she was so intent on keeping that animal, he would just have to make sure she would remember what the dog couldn't do for her that he could. He took a step back, gently taking the animal and setting it on the floor, not wanting to make her angry. He pulled her to his bed, pushing her down a little aggressively, it wouldn't be long before someone was here to stop them.

Laying over her as his hands busied themselves in her many layers, too many layers for his liking. Her face was flushed but she let him take charge, kissing her deeply as he felt her fingers in his hair, his tongue skillfully working it's way to hers. He finally felt warm skin beneath his hands as he rubbed her sides, she squirmed a little beneath him, she was ticklish he discovered, that would be interesting to explore later. Their heated moment was cut short as his door was pushed open by a servant, he moved quickly, knowing whoever saw this would inform Odin. He quickly moved to lay beside her on his back, making sure her dressing gown was closed as he lazilly pointed up to the ceiling.

"And that little constellation is known as the bear, can you see how the stars form a claw?" He spoke, the servant walked in to see them laying side by side as he showed her the night's sky painting that decorated his ceiling. Innocent enough, except Caitlin's very red face. He looked up to the servant.

"Oh I didn't realise you'd arrived, can I be of assistance?" Caitlin had to hold in a laugh, it was always obvious when he was up to no good, he was too nice. The servant shook his head, starting on cleaning the mess. Caitlin sat up.

"I should go back to my room and get dressed... Walk me to breakfast?" She looked down to him, smiling shyly. He sat up as well, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Nothing would make me happier my little mouse." He walked her to the door, watching her walk off with Jasper in her arms. Perhaps he should shout at the dog every morning if it gets him the same results. He smiled to himself and went to make himself more presentable, he wanted to look his best for her.

He strolled up to her door on time, knocking twice before he opened the door and stepped in, servant close behind him. He looked her over and made it quite obvious that he was, it always made her feel shy and he liked doing that to her. She came over and took his hand as he lead her to the dining hall. He whispered into her ear.

"Have I told you how good you look in Asgard clothing?" She blushed deeply and looked up to him.

"I don't know, I've seen some of the women around here, they all look so perfect..." She was doubting herself? He couldn't have that. Stopped suddenly he turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"Never believe you are anything less than perfection. The women here are all the same, they put too much time into their appearance and forget everything else that makes them valuable. You are beautiful outside and in, you have a brain, you have a heart that is bigger than any other. I will not repeat this again so learn it well, you are better than perfect." His green eyes stared down into hers, she felt like she would melt, he seemed so honest right now that she had to believe him. When did he get so sweet?

"And if that's not enough, you have a spectacular bottom." He said playfully while giving it a little tap. Yes this was the Loki she knew. She smiled up to him.

"Be careful, actions like that will lead you to trouble." He shrugged.

"It was a perfectly friendly gesture, lots of friends do that." He smiled innocently, she leaned up on her toes, whispering for only him to hear.

"And do lots of friends do what we did this morning?" He smiled at this and looked down to her, speaking softly and deeply.

"Only very special friends."


	18. Chapter 18

After breakfast Caitlin was taken away from him again, he hated that. He especially hated seeing Frandral being too friendly to his Caitlin. He watched from the door's of the palace as Frandral helped Caitlin up onto her horse. They would all be off to show her around the city, he wanted to be the one to do that but as he was stuck in the palace, all he could do was watch as they rode off. This wouldn't work, if he wanted to keep her with him at all times and protect her from other men, he would need to get out of his punishment. With her away until at least lunch, he had time for this.

Caitlin enjoyed riding, while her short height made getting onto the horse difficult, she could handle it all from there. Thor, Sif and the warriors three showed her some of the spots in the city, they took her to the markets where she was given gifts, being the first human on the planet had made her already known and popular, the others were popular too so that only increased the attention they were receiving, she was very grateful for the warm welcome but with so many people, it was very embarassing.

They showed her places they thought she would like, the gardens, the library and the theatre. They also showed some of the places they enjoyed, the duelling arena for one. They sat and watched as some of the young warriors put on a display of their abilities in her honor. This was all so new to her, she felt like a celebrity, hopefully they'd get over her arrival soon and treat her normally.

They returned home late in the afternoon, by that time she was anxious to see Loki, she knew he expected her home by lunch. Frandral helped her down from her horse and carried her things for her, he was very kind to her.

They all walked into the palace, Frandral escorting her to her room, they stepped inside to see Loki laying out lazily on her bed, reading a book, he looked up to see her only to scowl at Frandral. Caitlin was't sure what was going on, did they not like each other? She came over and pecked his cheek, smiling softly.

"I had a really nice day... I missed you though." That made him smile.

"Well compared to the company you were keeping, I can understand why." He smirked.

"Um, Thor and the others said they would be in the drawing room... they didn't say which one but Thor said you would know which..." She looked to him, the size of the palace was confusing, there were at least six drawing rooms that she had spotted so far. Loki gave a nod.

"The same one we've been using since we were children." Oh, so that was it, they had claimed one for their own at some point. She smiled softly, of course they'd have a favorite room to all spend their time in.

"Would you like to go there with me? Sif has been telling me more about 'modern women in Asgard'." She smiled, not nearly as modern as Earth, but it seemed Sif was a unique person on this planet, proving the power of women, she saw her as one of their first feminists.

"If it's where you want to go, then we will go there." He got up and took her hand, pulling her past Frandral in what she could only believe to be an act of possession, he really didn't seem to like her attention on anyone but him. She smiled to herself, Loki didn't like sharing.

Loki walked along with Caitlin, Frandrall to her other side, trying to make conversation, he hated the rule keeping him from kissing her. Maybe the idiot would learn to look for his own woman if Loki could show him that Caitlin was his. Of course Caitlin was not an object, but she was still his, as he was hers. He was forced to ignore Frandral talking to her, he was also forced to ignore her seeming happy while she talked to him. He knew Caitlin was loyal and would never betray him in such a way, but if he could not court her properly, he worried that she would grow tired of what they had and want more from someone else, would stolen kisses and whispered affection be enough?

They walked into the drawing room, he hadn't been in here since returning to Asgard, he had avoided it as it held bad memories. This was essentially Thor's room, the warriors three and Sif were Thor's friends and he merely tagged along. As a child he believed he had been a part of it, but as he got older he realised more and more that none of them really liked him apart from Thor. Since returning to Asgard it was obvious that the others still held hate for him, so he avoided them, he was thankful that they did not treat Caitlin badly because of him but now he would have to face them.

This did give him an opportunity, he needed to make up for his wrongs for his punishment to end and as Caitlin seemed determined to befriend these people, they would be the first he would have to deal with.

He knew Thor had forgiven him a long time ago for his actions, being raised as brothers, they fought often enough to get over them easily. In fact, the fighting was often the most soothing, they were too different to be able to talk things out, they had to settle things man to man. This would not work with Sif or the warriors three, he would actually have to apologise to them, this would be shameful and difficult but with Caitlin there he felt it would be ok. It had to be done, he had to make a mends and by apologising to these four it would show he was trying. He cleared his throat, trying to piece together the words.

"Sif, Fradral,Hogun and Volstagg, I have something I want to say."


	19. Chapter 19

All eyes were on him, he hadn't addressed them for quite some time and this was a surprise. Caitlin squeezed his hand gently, she didn't know what was going on but she could sense he needed the support.

"During my time as king of Asgard... I was very angry and confused from finding out about my birth. I know that is no excuse and that what I did was wrong, so I would like to apologise for my actions." Loki spoke, looking down to Caitlin to see her smile up to him. She was very proud of him taking responsibility for what he had done. She leaned up, wrapping her arms around his neck in a gentle and warm hug which he returned, it was hard for him, swallowing his pride and admit his mistakes.

Hogun and Volstagg came to shake his hand, Sif and Frandral stopped to look at him, Sif smiled.

"This girl really has done a number on you, should of brought her here years ago." She said, slapping Loki on the back a little too hard, she still held a grudge but was willing to accept the apology. Fandral was the last to come up.

"She really has, my dear you truly must a way with the heart." He took her hand and kissed it, this was the wrong move. Loki knew he could not react as it would damage what he had just done, so he did the only thing he could think of, he turned around and walked out of the room, fuming. Caitlin watched him go, by now she knew what he was like, she looked to Thor as he gave a nod and with that she had left the room to go after him, none of them thinking to go supervise.

"Loki... Loki..." She called out, running down the hallway, he was walking at a fast pace, his anger getting the better of him as he blocked out everything, it wasn't until he felt a tug on his coat that he stopped, turning around to see Caitlin out of breath, looking up to him.

"You need to learn to walk slowly when you're angry, I can't keep up." SHe smiled up to him, he pulling her close to him, holding her tightly.

"I wish he would keep his filthy hands off you." He muttered into her hair, she looked up to him, touching his cheek.

"Loki, he is just being nice. You know you're the only man for me."

"Even when I cannot kiss you in public? Or take you out to view the city?" He looked to her seriously, it was bothering him. She smiled warmly.

"There's more to life than kissing in public and going out. And my life is happiest when I am with you." She leaned up and kissed him, no one was there to watch them yet.

"You can promise me that?" He asked.

"I'll pinky promise." She said, holding up her little finger, he didn't understand but held his own up in return, in which she linked their fingers.

"It's a custom children sometimes use to make a promise. Now, come back to the drawing room." She let go of his pinky, taking his hand.

"I can't face them now, I'd feel foolish."

"It's better to face them now and get it over with." She tugged him along and he smiled, if he wanted he could stop and she'd get no where, but he let her drag him along.

The rest of the afternoon was more tame, Thor told stories of great battles they all faced together as Caitlin listened, it wasn't until he spoke of the Frost Giants that things became awkward, he spoke of them without thinking. Loki tensed as Caitlin looked up to him, she didn't really understand a lot about it but she wanted to know.

Thor realised his mistake but continued speaking after Loki's consent, he watched Caitlin closely, he needed to know she wouldn't fear him. She listened but without seeing them for herself, she couldn't completely understand why they were considered monsters. It was when it was time for dinner and they were all heading to the dining hall that Loki pulled Thor aside, discussing an important matter with him.

The Bifrost was complete, it would be ok. Jotunheim had taken immense damage when he had turned the Bifrost on it, the frost giants were afraid of this weapon. From what he understood, shortly after the Bifrost was destroyed and he had left Asgard, the frost giants surrended, right now they were still weak and recovering. To make any attack would be foolish for them, he knew this, so he knew Caitlin would be safe with Thor and the others. She had to see the frost giants for herself, see what he truly was. He had to know how she would react. Would she still want to be with him? Thor agreed and they rejoined the group, going to dinner.

Thor happily announced Loki's apology to the others during dinner, to which Odin was pleasantly surprised. Before she was there, Loki avoided them, within a few days of her arrival, he had apologised to them and was trying to make amends. Odin gave a nod of approval to Loki, this made him happy, their relationship was very difficult since he had discovered he was not really his son. He saw Frigga as his mother and he wanted to see Odin as his father again but it was hard. Caitlin squeezed his hand under the table, he smiled to her, she had a way of being able to take away all his stress.

The meal was at an end and Thor spoke up before anyone could leave.

"It had been decided, tomorrow morning we shall take Caitlin to Jotunheim." Caitlin stared at him wide eyed, everyone else was surprised but somehow understood that she needed to go there.

Loki walked Caitlin back to her room, kissing her hand gently as a servant watched them. She told him she loved him as she did the night before and went to bed, she held Jasper tightly to her. She was afraid, not of Loki and not of frost giants, she was afraid that she might see something that would make her think differently of Loki... she realised that there were plenty of bad humans out there and he loved her anyway, so it should be fine, shouldn't it?


	20. Chapter 20

Caitlin was worried. She laid awake, it was still too early to get up, 4.30am... she looked at the clock Loki had made for her, it was beautiful... she knew Loki had killed, she knew he had done a lot of other awful things and she still loved him so why did seeing a frost giant up close scare her?

She got up and decided to take a hot bath, laying back in the water she tried to relax her mind, Loki would never hurt her so even if a frost giant tried to, it would make no difference.

"Trouble sleeping?" The soft words scared her, she sat up and looked across from her, sitting on the edge of the tub was none other than Loki quickly checked to make sure she was covered, bubbles were a good idea. She then looked up to him and whispered.

"What are you doing here? You could get in so much trouble." She tried to hide the blush as he kept his eyes on her. He got up and moved around to her, sitting back on the edge of the tub behind her, he reached one hand into the water, making her nervous until he pulled out the wash cloth, slowly he began to wash her back.

"I wanted to see you before you leave. Thor will be collecting you before breakfast to go. I won't get caught, technically I'm not in your room, and we are being supervised." He pointed over to Jasper who was sitting in the corner chewing on a towel. He washed her shoulders slowly, it felt good but she was embarassed.

"I don't think he counts Loki." She smiled up to him.

"Hush my dear, you'll hurt his feelings." He smirked, touching her wet hair gently. If only people could see Loki now, not in this situation, but see how he could be soft, gentle and caring... the way she saw him. Maybe he was only like this with her because he knew she wouldn't judge him weak for it, infact he could be soft and gentle all the time and she would still think him strong and powerful.

"You didn't answer my question, are you having trouble sleeping?" He looked to her seriously.

"Yes... I'm scared... not of you, I know you'd never intentionally hurt me... I just..." She looked up to him, lost in her own thoughts.

"You're scared this will change things?" He spoke, he knew the feeling.

"Yes... but I know it's something I have to see." She looked up to him honestly, he leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips.

"Well, until then, how about I join you in here hmm?" He smiled, she went bright red.

"Well it was worth a try." He smiled, kissing her forehead as she looked up to him shyly with a smile.

"I'll leave you to it, when you return from your trip, I will be in the library, dress warmly." He got up, looking her over with a smirk and disappeared through a wall, so that was how he did it... but what was that smirk for? She looked down and realised that all the bubbles were gone... someone like Loki should not have magic.

Loki walked down the hall to return to his room, grinning to himself, he'll get in trouble for that later but it was worth it. It would distract him from his worries for a while.

Morning finally came and Caitlin was ready, she dressed in what she determined was winter clothing, it had thicker layers and instead of dainty little shoes she wore knee high boots, the outfit reminded her of Sif's usual clothing but with a thick coat. She stroked Jasper slowly while waiting for Thor, she didn't have to wait long before he collected her, escorting her out to the rainbow bridge where they met with the others. They all assured her safety so she tried to keep calm as they rode out to the Bifrost.

Heimdall greeted them, he was aware of their travel plans so he prepared the Bifrost, Caitlin stood beside Thor, feeling safe with him. He placed a protective hand on her shoulder.

"I can assure you, you will be safe." He looked down to her.

"I hope so..." She smiled up to him nervously before they were all sent on their way. Landing was still difficult for her, her stomach felt twisted. Once she was settled with two feet on the ground she felt the harsh cold winds, she looked around, the planet looked like a war zone... then she realised the Bifrost was used on the planet in an attempt to destroy it, this was what was left of it.

This place was where Loki was born, where he would have been raised if he had not been abandoned... that hurt her. Thor and the others lead her through the wastes, he had been back here before and knew his way, she was taken to where she believed to be the main part of the destroyed land, a large ice throne was towering over the area, she looked up to see it and saw him. A frost giant, large, blue with red eyes... he was intimidating but she wasn't scared. The large man got down and came over.

"Thor Odinson, we were not informed of your visit. What can I say this is about?" His voice was very deep, she could understand why children would find them so scary but really... they were just different. She could handle that.

"Utgard, I would like to present you to Caitlin. She is a human from Midgard. She is very important to us and we wanted her to meet you." He placed a hand on Caitlin's back, pushing her forward gently, the frost giant examined her, so close to him, she felt tiny. She wasn't sure what to do, how to address this large man, so she held her hand out for him to shake, this was a mistake, the frost giant thought nothing of it and took hold of her uncovered hand, she let out a scream of pain. Nothing she had ever felt before hurt so much, Thor quickly grabbed her away, she felt herself going numb and within a moment she was unconscious.

**Author's note: A few things about this chapter, firstly, from what I've found the name of the ruler of the frost giant's is "Utgard-Loki" I didn't really like the idea of Loki being in his name so I shortened it. Secondly, I will not be able to update as often in the next few weeks. I have family visiting and will also be moving interstate. So it could be pretty hectic, I will be aiming to update at least once a day but if that cannot happen I will let you know. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Loki stood at the window in the library, seeing the Bifrost fly through the sky, so the meeting must have been short, that was either very good or very bad. He sat and waited. An hour passed and Caitlin had not come to him... he feared what she must be feeling for him now. He wouldn't give up so easily, setting down his book he marched to her room, planning to give a lecture on at least having the courtesy to face him. When he checked her room it was empty. Where was she?

She didn't get breakfast, perhaps Thor had taken her to the kitchens for a snack before lunch. He walked that way, not noticing Volstagg turn a corridor and chase after him. He soon felt the large man's hand on his shoulder, he turned ready to verbally attack when he saw worry in his eyes.

"There was an accident, she's in the healing room." He said, Loki's fears grew in numbers and he turned and ran to the healing room, did they do something stupid? Did Thor tell them that Caitlin was his love, he knew the frost giants wanted revenge on him. To use her as revenge against him... he would destroy them.

The doors of the healing room were pushed open with force as Loki bound into the room like a madman, earning the attention of Sif and Thor, the others had been out looking for him. Caitlin was propped up on a large bed, her top off to show from her hand up to part of her shoulder frost bitten and sore. One of the healers were working on her, the healing process was slower with humans. She smiled weakly over as he rushed to her side.

"Which one of them did it? I'll make him wish he never laid eyes on you." His voice was violent and angry, she looked up to him.

"Loki, it was an accident, really. No one attacked me... I just kind of made a mistake." She looked up to him, she was ashamed for not knowing better.

"How could this be an accident?" He was trying stay calm for her but seeing her so badly hurt killed him.

"I... well, I tried to shake his hand..." She looked up to him shyly.

"You... tried to shake a frost giant's hand..." He stared for a moment trying to register until he gave a small smile, sitting down on her good side and taking her hand.

"You silly girl. Why would you do that?" He looked to her, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Well, he was the king.. I think, so I thought I was being polite. And it's never hurt to touch you..." She looked over to him.

"I'm a little different from a regular frost giant." He spoke softly, Odin had used his own magic to change Loki as a baby.

"Yes, you're really different from them... there is one thing though..." She spoke softly, looking to him.

"Yes my dear?" He felt nervous, what one thing had changed?

"Well, before passing out, I noticed that the frost giants wear... well, a type of loincloth..." She looked over to him, a playful smile forming on her lips. He smirked.

"Say the word my dear and I'd be happy to find some frost giant attire to wear." He grinned.

"Ok, this is getting gross and weird, I'm going to get the guys." Sif spoke, making them realise they weren't alone, Caitlin blushed deeply while Loki kept his cocky smile. Sif left quickly, leaving Thor behind.

"I will speak to father, that arm will take time to heal and I won't allow someone else to dress you." Loki spoke, looking seriously.

"But Loki, you know the rules..." She looked to him.

"Damn the rules, you're more important." He looked to her, she smiled softly. He stood, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and leaving her to Thor's care while he went to see Odin, it would be difficult to convince him, but this was not for his own selfish desires, this was to look after his Caitlin.

Odin sat in his throne room, he had been informed of Caitlin's accident, he was waiting to see how Loki would react, this would be a good test for the boy. If he lost his temper again it would show he was still the same.

Loki strode into the room, walking forward and kneeling down at the foot of the steps.

"Father, I wish to speak with you." He looked up to him, Odin looked down, intriqued.

"Speak." He watched the boy carefully.

"I'm sure you're aware, Caitlin has been hurt. Her injury will take a few days to heal and I wish to request we put the rules on hold until she is better... I know her, she is shy, she wouldn't be comfortable with a stranger helping her dress. She would be most comfortable with me." He looked up to the king of gods who watched him closely.

"You're not angry with the frost giants?" Odin asked, waiting for a reply, knowing this would tell him a lot about the development of his son.

"I was when I heard she was hurt, but she has assured me it was an accident and now I only wish to help her." Odin was impressed, this girl was proving her weight in gold if this is how far Loki had grown with her.

"Very well, until a time that Caitlin can once again take care of herself, the rules shall be put on hold. Do not abuse my kindness in this matter." He spoke seriously, Loki bowed his head, a small smile playing on his lips.

"She wouldn't let me even if I tried, she's far too good of a girl for going against you." He joked lightly, earning a smile from the old king. They were one small step closer to a normal father-son relationship again.

"I'm well aware, you need to keep this one son." He spoke, looking down to the boy.

"I fully intend to, once I am free to court her, she won't know what's hit her."


	22. Chapter 22

Odin watched as his son walked away. He was proud of him. He had developed so much and yet not lost himself along the way. He had truly become a man. If he could behave himself, once Caitlin was completely healed, he would allow Loki to court her to show him that he was doing good.

Loki returned to the healing room and once her arm was treated, he escorted her to her bedroom, her arm was wrapped and would heal naturally over several days. He disliked that she was so fragile, by Asgard standards at least. He needed to be able to protect her somehow. Loki was sure there was some magic that would allow him to do so. Odin would have the power to make her stronger... perhaps one day Caitlin could become immortal... thinking of her as a mortal was depressing, he knew that if she remained as such he would lose her to time.

If he gained his rights back and married her, she would be entitled to become an immortal too, that would be his plan. Would she agree to marry him though? Humans viewed marriage differently. He knew this, many couples on Earth who loved each other deeply and even had children didn't marry. There were couples who had children then married someone else, it was confusing to him. So what was her opinion on marriage? He had to find out.

"You're quiet, are you ok?" She spoke softly, looking up to him.

"Yes, just thinking." He looked to her, she smiled that sweet smile. He had to wonder how she would smile on their wedding day, if he would get that day. He had an idea to get the infortmation out of her, but he would need his brother for it. He helped her into bed and tucked her in.

"You rest my dear, I will go get you some lunch." He spoke softly, pushing her hair back.

"You'd cook for me?" She smiled.

"You did for me, it's only fair that I do for you." He spoke, kissing her forehead and heading off on his business. First he would have a word with Thor, then he would arrange lunch.

Caitlin sat with Jasper in her lap. She stroked his fur slowly, it had grown back as promised. Hopefully Loki would accept Jasper soon enough. She looked up, more time had passed than she had realised. In came Loki with a tray of food. His clothes were messed and the lunch he had brought looked... good actually, but simple. A sandwich with all the trimmings that looked like they had been cut precisely to fit into the bread, on the side was some pieces of fruit and a goblet of water. She looked up to him and smiled.

"I hope this is alright, I know you like light lunches." She gave a nod and smiled happily.

"Sometime I'd like breakfast in bed, you'll need to cook me pancakes." She smiled, she knew how messy that could be and it was easy. He gave a nod and sat on the bed. He set the tray in her lap, helping her eat. The care he showed her was touching, he even helped her hold the sandwich. Caitlin felt silly but enjoyed the attention.

They spent the afternoon together, he read a book about magic to her, she found is fascinating but very confusing, by dinner time she felt well enough to attend dinner, she didn't want people thinking she was so delicate. Loki held her hand and walked with her. He'd been the complete gentleman so far, he helped her into her chair in the dining hall. Frigga fussed over Caitlin like a mother would for a daughter, she insisted that she was ok but gave in a little as Frigga tidied her hair and clothes. Caitlin realised that Frigga likely never got the chance to do these little mothering things for Thor or Loki; both men weren't the type to put up with it. Caitlin smiled and thanked her before settling in her chair for dinner.

They ate for a while, Sif retelling the story of her trying to shake the giant's hand, apart from her injury, it seemed to be a funny story, the small human girl not fearing the frost giant and trying to make friends.

Then Thor got onto the topic of Jane, how he missed her and how she had refused to come to Asgard when he asked even though they loved one another. He understood that Jane was independent and wanted to finish her work before contemplating moving. Then he got onto the topic of marriage, he looked over to Caitlin.

"I have been thinking of asking her but I do not know how she will take it. So many human women seem to prefer working and taking care of themselves. Is marriage still important to women on Earth?" He looked so serious, she blushed deeply.

"Um, yes, to some women. Some women believe it's more modern not to marry while there are some that actively look for husbands. These days, marriage isn't as valued as it was before. People divorce, people end up marrying and divorcing then marrying someone else and so on. To some people, marriage lacks the value it used to because they've experienced the pain of divorce somehow, like parents divorcing. So it really depends on the type of woman. From what I know of Jane, she seems like she'd like marriage, but she also likes some freedom too." She realised she had rambled a lot of it, marriage was viewed differently to everyone these days, it wasn't so black and white like it was in olden times.

"And what of you?" He spoke, looking interested, this embarassed her.

"I... um, well my parents are married and I don't see anything wrong with it. I never actively sought it out but if it was to the right man..." She looked down, going red, she couldn't dare look at Loki right now; it would be far too obvious that he was her right man.

"And what about children? Do women like big families or small ones?" He asked again, why did he keep asking such embarassing questions? Everyone was looking too.

"Most women want small families, only a few kids. The world back home is busy, both men and women work so it makes it hard to raise a family. A lot of people can't afford to only have one person working too so raising a lot of kids is out of the question." She looked to him, then she risked a glance at Loki who was trying to look casual but was obviously staring at her, sometimes he was not as subtle as he'd like.

"Do you want children someday Caitlin?" This time is was Frigga to ask the embarassing question.

"I, um, not yet but someday... as a kid I always wanted to have twins..." She smiled shyly, looking at Frigga.

"That's good, I'd love grandchildren." She spoke honestly, this mortified Caitlin. She knew her face was the colour of the apples in the centrepiece, everyone was looking at her very amused. Caitlin looked over to see Loki with that silly grin of his. She wanted to hide under the table at that moment.

"Could a human have children to a frost giant though?" Sif pointed out, earning herself a few looks for being insensitive. Caitlin tried to calm herself and waited for an answer, she secretly wanted to know this. Sif shrugged at the looks she received.

"Well look at her, she may have the hips for child bearing but she's small. Just because Loki was small for a frost giant doesn't mean his offspring would be." That brutally honest comment made both Loki and Caitlin worry just a little bit but neither of them were seeking children yet so that thought could be addressed at a later date.


	23. Chapter 23

Loki lead Caitlin back to her room after dinner, he smiled over to her, deciding to tease after he saw how embarassed she was with the talk of marriage and babies.

"Couldn't you imagine it, a child with your thick chocolate waves and my green eyes." He smirked as she stared up to him wide eyed.

"Relax my little mouse, we have plenty of time before we think of such things..." He spoke, still thinking on the question, could he, a frost giant, give her a child? He wanted to, she would look beautiful with a baby in her arms, their baby.

He let thoughts of children go for now, he needed to focus on helping Caitlin while she healed. He walked her to her room and ignored the dog jumping at her feet for attention when they entered, she of course complied and gave the beast an ear rub before picking him up with her good arm. Loki took his time to go look through her wardrobe.

"What are you doing in there?" Caitlin sat on the bed, watching him as he came out with a long nightgown, one which she had known to be lavender but was now a deep green.

"Helping you get ready for bed of course." He smiled, coming over.

"You don't be able to get out of those clothes without a little help." His smile grew into his trademark grin. She rolled her eyes.

"I am capable of dressing myself Loki..." She sat Jasper down and got up.

"Well by all means my dear, let's see you try." He stood and waited, she realised all her ties were in the back and needed two hands, she struggled for a while, attempted to untie and unbutton one handed, much to Loki's amusement.

"You've seen me undressed once already today, isn't that enough?" She grumbled, referring to him removing the bubbles from her bath.

"Seeing you once is never enough." He teased, coming over and turning her around, making light work of the many layers over her. He stripped her down to her underthings, taking them off with care of her arm, he trailed a few kisses over the back of her neck just to make her blush, helping her into the nightgown.

"There, was that so hard?" He smiled to her smugly.

"I suppose not..." She looked up to him shyly, he'd never grow tired of that look. With that he went back into her wardrobe, fishing out his own sleepwear which he had a servant deliver.

"What's that?" She asked as he pulled out his pajamas.

"I have one of the servants bring some of my things over as I'll be staying to look after you." He looked back to her as he undressed with his back to her.

"You know, by all rights I should be sneaking a peek at you as you did to me." She teased, he knew she was just playing but decided to indulge himself, he did love embarassing her.

"As you wish." He turned to show himself, her face was instantly red as she stared, he smiled smugly at her reaction.

She felt her heart race, she had never seen a man like him and now seeing him... in all his glory, she felt nervous and excited.

"Yes, take in my magnificence. I am Loki, of Asgard. And I am burdened with a glorious body." He smirked as she forced her eyes away, trying to calm herself, he was always the winner when he played these games of teasing. Once he was satisfied with himself he finished dressing in his emerald pajamas and came over to her, he climbed onto the bed beside her, whispering playfully.

"It's my job to take care of you, you know, take care of all your... needs." He smiled as she jumped a little from his hand on her thigh, he loved the effect he had on her. He blew a hot breath against her neck, grinning playfully.

"You really love this don't you?" She looked to him as if she could read his mind, which he knew she could but wouldn't.

"You know me too well my little mouse." He stroked her cheek to soothe her, not wanting to cause her too much embarassment when she needed rest, she leaned into his touch, looking into his eyes, he held that look for a moment.

"You know, if you ever wanted, my mind is an open book to you. You could look through my memories, I wouldn't try to hide anything." He spoke seriously. This made her smile, he liked that.

"I know, but you know I wouldn't like to invade your mind like that." She smiled, pressing her forehead to his cheek in affection.

"I know, it's one of the reasons why I love you." He whispered, she looked up curiously.

"Oh? And what other reasons do you have?" She smiled, she wanted more, well then, he would give it.

"You were kind to me, when we first met you had every reason to hate me and yet you were kind. As I said before, you have the power to do a great deal of things and yet you choose to keep that power to yourself. Essentially, I love you for your heart. I've never met someone who does what you do, simply because it's the right thing to do or because it's nice. I know people who do the right thing, but usually for the glory. The warriors three have always fought for our world, but it is because they enjoy fighting. Sif does the same but to prove she is as powerful as any male. Thor used to do everything for glory, now he has changed his ways but he does still enjoy the attention he receives. And I... I used to do things to be seen as his equal, to prove myself." He looked to her, his smile was soft and gentle, she'd never seen him so serious, her stomach twisted, she felt like she was in high school again and the most popular boy was talking to her. He really had a way with her.

"And of course you have a splendid bottom." He smiled cheekily, making her laugh, he never was serious for long.

**Author's note: Just a quick bit, a few people have asked about Caitlin's telepathic powers, no they will not be put into play, I've mentioned a few times in the fic that while she has the power, her morals keep her from using them unless she was in a life or death situation or her loved ones were in danger. I do have plans for a sequel (yay) and her powers may be used in it but I won't give any spoilers. As usual, enjoy and keep reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24

The next few days went by as Loki kept to Caitlin's side as if his own life depended on it. She healed slowly, secretly wishing it would take longer, as she expected once her arm was fine the rules would be set again and Loki wouldn't be able to be so... friendly. It's not that she was in a rush for anything, but she had grown attached to having him sleep beside her. It made her feel safe, he even tolerated Jasper at the end of the bed for her. She laid awake in the morning, Loki beside her with his face buried into her shoulder, his arm around her waist, he had a habit of doing that in his sleep. She closed her eyes, not nearly ready to get up yet, she moved her fingers slowly on her injured arm, they were stiff but she was getting movement back. It would only be another day or two before she'd be considered fine. Maybe she could talk to Odin... no that wouldn't work, talking to him was like talking to Nick Fury, they were in charge and they knew it and unless it was something they wanted, any requests would be denied. The only exception being when she demanded to see Loki when she thought she would lose him. Of course, she couldn't really make any demands of Odin, it wouldn't really sound good for her to march up to him and demand Loki continue to be allowed to share her bed, she could only imagine what people would think.

Loki had teased her the entire time the rules were on hold, he made a point to give her a good look over whenever he dressed or undressed her, he also made a goal of showing off his own body on a daily basis. She was slowly getting used to seeing him. She was thankful that he hadn't tried to push too much on her besides that, she hadn't told him that she was a virgin but he obviously knew because he always knew how far he could go and he never crossed that line. It's not that she didn't want him, she did, but she also didn't want to rush into things, with how shy she was, getting close was difficult. She had the desires like any normal person but when it came to actually fulfilling those desires, she would always panic. Loki seemed to know how to get close to her though, he was slowly taking down the walls she had built for herself. He didn't pressure her, even though she knew he wanted more, he just had fun with her and seemed to judge what was ok by her reactions.

She wanted to be everything he desired, she wanted to make him happy but she knew she wasn't quite ready and it wouldn't go well unless she was ready. She knew he was the one and one day soon she would be ready, so she could only hope he would wait for her. She wondered what their first time would be like, would it be romantic, would it be simple, would it be serious or would they simply enjoy one another and have a laugh? She imagined with Loki, it could be anything. She wondered how Loki would be, would he take control or would he let her decide how slow things would be taken?

She couldn't let her mind get carried away thinking about such things, not with Loki in bed beside her. He had left his shirt off this time, he made a point of flexing and insisting she felt his muscles, just to make her blush. He really could be silly sometimes but it was nice, it always relaxed the situation. She moved his arm gently and slipped out of bed, leaving her two boys to sleep.

She went into the bathroom, she could get her nightgown off easily enough while she ran a bath. She relaxed into the rub, trying to clear her mind. She leaned back against the tub, closing her eyes and thinking of nothing more than the hot water against her skin. This peace didn't last long however as she soon heard the water moving, she opened her eyes to see Loki sitting in the water opposide to her, a sleepy smile on his face.

"It's not nice you know, letting me awake up alone." He teased.

"You had Jasper." She smiled, feeling a little shy with him sharing the water with her. He huffed then turned around and moved to lean back against her, she let him, carefully she wrapped her arms around his middle, he felt so comfortable. He rubbed her hands gently, inspecting her injured one which was still darker than the other.

"I'd rather wake up with you. How does your arm feel today? It looks better." He gently stroked each finger, making her blush.

"I can move it, it's stiff but it doesn't hurt." She showed him how much she could move her fingers.

"It's healing fine, though if anyone asks you're still in terrible pain and will need my help at least for another year or two." He looked back to her and grinned.

"It's a little hard to lie when soon my hand will look perfectly fine." She kissed him softly and help him close.

"I'd love you have your help though." He smiled, she wasn't one to stroke his ego often.

"You only want me here for my body, you shallow thing." He teased.

"Can you blame a girl? Loki, god of mischief, naked. It's too hard to resist, I'm only human afterall." She teased back, he had his way of making her comfortable enough to tease about such things.

He turned around to face her and smiled his smug smile. She blushed, looking up to him as his lips met with hers, she pushed wet fingers into his hair, everything about him felt perfect. His hands stayed on her hips, thumbs rubbing small cirles on her skin.

No, it definately wouldn't be long before she would have to have him, shy or not.


	25. Chapter 25

Two more days passed and Caitlin's arm was now perfectly fine, she sat at the dining table beside Loki during dinner, she watched Odin carefully, she knew he had been generous with giving her this much time to heal.

"How is your arm doing Caitlin?" He had obviously worked out why she had kept looking, she smiled politely.

"Um, it's good, thank you." She moved her arm to show him. She could feel Loki squeezing her knee in his own way to tell her to lie and say it's horrible.

"Well then, I believe you are fully healed." He spoke, looking over to the pair, she exchanged a look with Loki.

"Has Loki treated you well during the past few days?" He looked to her seriously, she smiled.

"Yes, he's been amazing, I don't know what I would have done without him." She looked to Loki with a shy smile. She wanted everyone to know how good he had been to her, how well he treated her, how happy she was.

"Then I see no reason why Loki cannot have his freedom back. Under certain conditions of course." Everyone looked at this, Loki would be getting his freedom back? All of it?

"You may court this young lady if you choose to, and for that I'd imagine you would need to leave the palace. However, you will have a curfew and if you make a single mistake, all freedoms will be removed once more." He looked to Loki now, judging to see how he would take this news. Loki knew this was a crucial moment, being smug about it wouldn't do well. He bowed his head respectfully.

"Yes father, thank you." Keeping it simple would be best, Odin never was one for Loki's silver tongue.

Odin bowed his head in return, everyone watching the moment between father and son. Beneath the table Caitlin gave Loki's hand a gentle squeeze, she was so proud of him. He had developed so much and she was right beside him to support him. She wondered what it meant for her now that he was free to court her. What exactly was involved anyway? Was it the same as dating or would she experience something else entirely? She thought she should ask Sif or Frigga so she'd know what she was in for.

They finished dinner and went to the drawing room, Caitlin made a point of going to sit with Sif when Loki went to stand by the fire.

"Sif, what exactly happens when a man courts a woman on Asgard?" Caitlin spoke quietly for the men not to hear, she didn't need to embarass herself by having them hear that.

"It is showing a man's intention to marry. So for Loki, he will probably give you gifts, take you out, slay some beast in your honor. That's the usual way to do it." She smiled, knowing Loki would likely do something more bizarre and outrageous.

"Thanks, at least now I won't have to worry about anything strange happening." She smiled, relaxing a little, she could handle such things, though hoped there wouldn't be much slaying involved.

"With Loki? You can never really be sure." Sif joked and smiled over. They spoke a little longer, Caitlin was surprised that Sif wasn't married but it would probably another strong warrior to win Sif's heart. They talked about other things, what it was like growing up in each world for them, Sif even told stories of when Loki was a child, making Caitlin laugh.

Loki noticed Caitlin's laughter and moved over to hear Sif telling her about Loki's childhood, some of his tantrums and other things he didn't feel would impress her, she seemed to enjoy hearing about it though and he did enjoy hearing her laugh, even at his expense in this situation.

"Is my little mouse ready to retire for the evening?" He offered his arm which she took after saying goodnight to the others. He walked her to her room, rubbing her hand gently.

"Did you and Sif have a nice talk?" He asked, looking over.

"We did, yes, I didn't know you were short as a kid, you're so tall now it doesn't seem likely." She smiled.

"Thor was tall and I was short, I had a larger growth spurt than him." He smiled over, kissing the top of her head.

"That's funny because when I was young, I was the tall one. I basically stopped growing at 13... And now I need s step ladder just to kiss you." She smiled up to him. He looked down to her.

"I'd always be willing to help with that area." With that he scooped her up bridal style into his arms, planting a soft kiss on her lips as he carried her to her room. He sat her down on the bed as Jasper ran all over her, he was slowly getting used to the dog. He helped her undress although she didn't need it and slipped the emerald nightgown over her, she took her time to help him undress and watched as he got dressed. He loved her eyes on him. Crawling into bed with her he pulled her close for a goodnight kiss, whispering sweet words until she fell asleep, he didn't believe he would get much sleep tonight, he had too many things to plan.

The morning came and Caitlin woke up to find her bed empty, she looked in the bathroom and Loki was not there. He normally liked to wake up with her but he was no where, she returned to be and noticed that in her sleepy state she had failed to notice a small note on the bedside table beside the clock. She picked it up and read the directions, go to the balcony. She pulled on her dressing gown and walked out to the balcony as she was requested. She stepped out and over to the ledge, looking down to see the most amazing sight.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's note: I can't help but feel like I've let my readers down with Caitlin's courtship, when it actually came to writing it, I was completely void of any good ideas. Hoping it is still an interesting chapter for you all, please enjoy. Review and let me know!**

Down in the gardens stood at least a hundred servants, each holding a large bouquet of different colours and types. In the middle of all these men was Loki on a horse, the servant beside him holding the body of a large creature that looked similar to a bear. He wore a large grin as he put his arms out.

"It's all for you my little mouse!" He called up to her, she knew he could get carried away sometimes but right now he seemed to be trying to outdo every other man who had courted a woman before him. She could only smile, men were allowed to be crazy when they were in love. A female servant appear behind her, bringing her back into her room, a beautiful green silk dress laid out.

"Master Loki requests you wear this today my lady." She spoke softly before leaving the door, she decided to play along, dressing in the elegant gown, it was very formal. Outside her room Thor stood outside waiting for her, his smile wide.

"Good morning little sister, may I escort you to meet my brother?" He offered his arm which she took, smiling softly.

"Isn't he going a little overboard with all this?" She asked, looking over.

"No, in Asgard the ways of courtship are tradional, to slay an animal or give gifts shows that a man is capable of providing for the woman he wishes to marry." He spoke, looking over to her.

"I can understand that... how long does courtship normally last?" She asked, feeling a little shy.

"It depends on how willing the woman is to accept the man. Some men could court a woman for years with no luck while others simply have to present flowers and the woman will accept marriage. Loki wants to do a little more than just give you flowers though." He smiled, he knew what was to come.

"And um, what else does he want to do?" She asked, Thor smiled happily and pat her shoulder.

"All shall be revealed in time." He wasn't going to give anything away. She walked with him down and out to the gardens, where the servants began to lay flowers at her feet, she blushed, accepting one munch to hold, Loki rode up, offering his hand, she took it and quickly she was lifted up to sit infront of him on the horse, one arm around her waist.

"Did you enjoy waking up to flowers my love?" She blushed and looked back to him.

"You know you don't have to do all this for me, right?" She felt shy getting so much.

"I do, which makes me want to do it all the more." He grinned, she wasn't used to being treated this way, it made her a little uncomfortable to be given so much but it made him happy and she knew he was doing this for her, she smiled softly and kissed him.

"And now to our next stop." With that the horse was off, she leaned back against Loki as they rode into the city, they went past the markets, she wasn't sure where they were going. Eventually they ended up in the city gardens, to her surprise it was empty. He helped her off the horse and they walked hand in hand into the middle of the park where a picnic was set out, the food was different, it was all food from Earth. Loki saw her inspecting it and smiled.

"I wasn't exactly good in the kitchen but I was able to supervise and have the cooks make the food you enjoy." He smiled, helping her sit in the dress. They sat and ate slowly, she enjoyed eating the foods she normally had at home. Something simple and sweet like this was more her style, so she knew Loki was trying to do a few things her way and not just doing things to prove himself, which ironically proved himself more to her than large gestures.

After their breakfast they rode into the market stalls, she was once again showered with presents, not to welcome her this time but from Loki arranging the gifts himself. It was embarassing to receive so many but she accepted, knowing it made Loki happy.

After their visit to the markets, Loki took her to the arena, where he proved his strength against other warriors, showing off his magic and power. She didn't like killing or war but watching him fight was enjoyable, he looked so manly and something about that made her smile.

He took her around the city, showing his love for her in as many ways as he could before they went back to the palace, the sun had set by the time they arrived, he helped her down off the horse and walked with her, instead of leading her to the dining hall for dinner he took her back to the gardens. It was dark when they arrive, she loved the night sky in Asgard.

Her breath was taken away this time, the garden was lit up by candles and standing in the garden was Odin, Frigga and Thor, but was surprised her more was beside them, dressed in Asgard wear, were her parents. She smiled wide, looking up to Loki for answers. He was silent and kept a small smile on his lips, leading her over to them all.

She felt her stomach twist as Loki kneeled and took her hand, her heart sped up and she knew what was coming but couldn't prepare herself for it. He looked up to her with those perfect green eyes, her cheeks lit up as she stared down at him.

"You know, you're the only person I want to kneel for..." He spoke softly.

"I'd never expect you to kneel for me... You brought my parents here..." She whispered, smiling over to them.

"I had to, I cannot leave the planet and I had to ask your father a very important question." He smiled up to her. He was going to draw this out, just to watch her squirm. She smiled down to him.

"Now my little mouse, I have a very important question for you and the fate of my happiness relies on your answer." He looked up to her, he was so serious in that moment. She could have died from nerves alone.

"Caitlin Anne Scott, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" They stared at each other for a long moment, it seemed like a dream until she gave a small nod of her head and his smile grew into his trademark grin. Within a second she was being spun around in his arms, it was like a blur from then, their family giving their congratulations, their mother's joking talking about grandchildren while Odin promised her father that she would be well looked after on Asgard. Caitlin was so distracted by it all that she jumped as she felt a ring slide onto her finger, looking to see Loki present her hand for her to see the ring, gold band with a large diamond, decorated with small emeralds around it, she looked up to him.

"Should I start wearing green?"


	27. Chapter 27

Loki lay asleep beside her, she looked at her engagement ring... engaged, she was engaged... to Loki, the god of mischief, Prince of Asgard and altogether badass. Yes, Caitlin realised how lucky she was and how right now she could easily die and go to heaven. She remembered meeting Loki, she was scared but had known he was really just alone and suffering. He had played with her and she had let him, he still played with her whenever he got the chance. She wondered what married life would be like with Loki, would she become a little house wife? Would he become the serious husband type? After dinner with her parents, Thor had escorted them home, most likely as an excuse to see Jane. Poor Thor, she thought, while her and Loki's relationship was blossoming, he still had to travel to Earth for visits. She knew Jane was dedicated to her work, but couldn't she take a holiday? Caitlin decided that she would demand Jane attend their wedding, it would force her to stay for at least a few days to see how wonderful Asgard is, even if she was set on staying on Earth.

She looked over to Loki, would he handle it as well if she had decided to stay on Earth? She couldn't imagine leaving him alone for a single day. She touched his cheek gently, thankful for what she had. She knew they hadn't been together very long but everything felt so right and natural with him, even though by all means it shouldn't, he was a god who wanted to take over her race and yet she fell in love with him and he had never let her down.

He leaned into her touch as she stroked his cheek, opening his eyes to look at her, he was a light sleeper. She smiled and that was all he needed, he took her hand and kissed it, admiring the ring, it suited her well.

"Mrs Loki Odinson. It sounds good doesn't it?" He teased, her cheeks tinted red.

"Sounds kind of perfect actually." She smiled, leaning in to kiss him, this kiss was different from usual he noticed, it was stronger. Her hands worked their way into his hair and she moved to lay over him, he couldn't help but smile against her lips.

"What brought this on?" He smiled up to her, looking pleased with himself.

"If you're going to be my husband, I should be able to kiss you the way I like, right?" She looked down to him.

"I can't deny that, you may kiss me in whichever way pleases you." He smiled.

"Well, this is how I want to kiss you, I feel so lucky to have you." She looked down to him seriously.

"Lucky? My dear, luck has nothing to do with it, we make our own luck. But what has made you think like this?" She looked a little sad.

"Thor and Jane... we're together happily while they're on two different planets. It just seems so unfair..." He reached up and pulled her down to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips before stroking her back.

"Thor and Jane are two different people in a relationship that works for them. If they wanted to be together more often they could be, it's just a matter of choice. They both don't seem ready to take that step yet." He held her close.

"Personally, if we were in their situation I would give up Asgard for you." He whispered, making her blush.

"And I would give up Earth for you..." She replied, looking to him. They needed each other around too much to be apart.

"Then it's decided, we'll run away together and create a race... all our own." He smiled up to her, pressing his hips up to enforce his meaning as she went bright red.

"I've been meaning to ask you about all that actually..." She looked to him more seriously.

"Well my dear, when and man and woman are in love-" His teasing was cut off.

"Not that. I just mean... there's a few things... you're immortal, I'm mortal. You're a frost giant, I'm a human. Will this... will we work?" She looked to him seriously.

"Of course we will work..." He whispered, understanding the worry behind it.

"Even when I've started growing old and have failed to give you a child?" She whispered, showing her fears. He touched her cheek gently.

"You won't grow old, once we're married Odin will likely grant you immortality and as for children... we will work that out when we're ready. It's likely that we can't produce children together, but there are many ways to have a family. I am not the offspring of my mother or father but I am still their son." He spoke, showing more wisdom than she knew he had. She had believed he was still finding it hard to accept his birth but it seemed that contemplating his own children had helped him accept it. She couldn't help but smile.

"I suppose tomorrow morning I will be faced with a million wedding questions... are weddings different on Asgard?" She spoke, looking up to him.

"It may be a little different from what you know, more formal at least, afterall, you'll be becoming a princess." He smiled. She stared at him blankly, she had completely forgot that part.

"I never even thought about that..." She spoke honestly, still a little shocked.

"At least I know you're not marrying me for my title." He grinned, she nudged him gently.

" I can't be a princess, I'm not dainty or elegant or refined... Wearing dresses everyday is too much for me as it is." She looked to him.

"I'm afraid it's a package deal my dear, if you want me you have to accept the title... you aren't doing to leave me to avoid being a princess are you?" He teased.

"Of course not, but what exactly do princesses do? I have no idea how to behave as one."

"It's simple, you stay with me and I will cut off the hands of anyone who dares believe you are anything but royalty." He touched her cheek, trying to calm her, she smiled at his joke, pressing her forehead to his.

"What would I do without you?" She whispered.

"Most likely lead a very dull life where you never understand the meaning 'sex god'." He grinned and whispered seductively into her ear.

"And you'll understand that soon enough my little mouse, believe me." She went bright red, slapping his arm.

"Loki, if Odin makes me immortal, will I become a goddess?" She looked up to him.

"Techincally we are not gods, we are just named that because of our immortality and powerful gifts. You already have a powerful gift so with immortality you would be classed as a goddess as well." He explained, watching her.

"So, would I be goddess of something or would I just be a goddess for being your wife?" She looked up to him curiously. He thought on this for a moment before speaking.

"Being my wife, you would likely be goddess of something that counteracts me. I am god of mischief and lies, so you would be goddess of something that balances those things... or perhaps just the goddess of sexy." He smirked as she went red.

"Will you ever stop teasing me?" She looked to him.

"I don't think you'll ever stop looking cute when I do, so no, I can't see it happening."

**Author's note: Did you spot it? A few Loki fans have made the connection between Loki and Scar from The Lion King. So I altered a quote from Lion King 2 and stuck it in there for a bit of fun, let's see who can find it. Thanks for reading, please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Morning came too soon and as Caitlin had guessed, Frigga was full of questions about the wedding. She had hardly begin to think about it, she had never planned her perfect wedding as a little girl, in fact she never dreamt about meeting her dream boy, she had only dreamt about becoming a super hero or an international spy.

So far she could only answer questions that were obvious, the colour would be emerald green, like Loki could get married with any other colour. She wanted her parents and siblings there. And they would both take a trip fo Earth after their honeymoon to celebrate with her friends and other family, with Odin's permission of course, Loki was still being punished, although his punishment was surprisingly easy considering so far he had received her and the acceptance of marriage.

Her sister, Sif and possibly Jane would act as her bridesmaids, which was a little sad for her but she knew she couldn't really have all her friends being sent to Asgard. She also didn't want a large wedding, though she was told that the ceremony itself would be open for the public to watch, royal weddings had to happen that way apparently. She was shy, sharing the most important day of her life with the entire city was going to be stressful. But Loki had reassured her it would be ok.

Loki was surprisingly relaxed about it, he was often trying to prove himself and yet he had no problems sitting back and letting her plan it with Frigga who was very helpful, luckily for Caitlin. She had never been a girly girl and weddings never made her go crazy, but now it was hers, she felt like she had to know a million new things, all of which Frigga understood so she was very thankful.

Royal weddings on Asgard were very set in stone in how they were carried out so Caitlin didn't have to plan too much, it was just up to her to make the basic decisions, colour scheme, flowers, music and so on. There would be the very public ceremony, Odin would marry them. Then invited guests would go to the royal ball room for a banquet with dancing and drinking. It seemed very similar to a wedding on earth, apart from the few facts of Caitlin becoming a princess during the ceremony and after the banquet Odin would give Caitlin the gift of immortality, which would aparently be a difficult transformation. Caitlin wondered if the immortality part could be put off until the next day, she didn't really like the idea of her and Loki's wedding night being put off for her to be knocked out or whatever was to happen to her. She thought she should talk to Odin about this later, surely he wouldn't mind waiting for the day after.

She felt like everything was happening so fast, last night he proposed and now the wedding was almost planned, not that there was much planning to do on her part. She was grateful when Sif stole her away for the afternoon, she took her to a small park area out of the main city area, people wouldn't reconise them there hopefully. They spent some time talking about anything but weddings, she appreciated that Sif was a tomboy and that she liked wedding talk as much as Caitlin, which was very little. Of course Caitlin wanted her and Loki's day to be important, but she felt as long as their loved ones were there and they married then that was perfect for her. Which flowers were used and how long the trail was on her dress just didn't seem as important to her as what the day was actually meant to symbolise, the joining of two people in love, infront of those who loved them.

The sun was setting and Caitlin knew Loki would be searching for her, her and Sif slipped out of the palace without telling anyone where they were going. They returned for dinner, Loki wasn't impressed with Sif for stealing his love but Caitlin was able to soothe him with a quick kiss. Sif admired how easily Caitlin handled Loki, she realised Caitlin could probably make him do whatever she wanted, but she didn't.

The wedding talk continued through dinner, it was mostly Frigga and to everyone's surprise, Fradral, that kept the conversation going. Loki looked bored and Caitlin understood the feeling. She had to wonder why he wasn't trying to be more involved though. She decided it easier to ask, she whispered to him quietly.

"Do you not like weddings? This is our wedding and you haven't had much to say..." He looked to her for a moment before giving a shrug.

"Weddings seem to be more for tha woman. I'm already getting the ultimate prize, which would be you, so why do I need anything else?" He smiled cheekily, he was happy to have her, he needed nothing else but for her to show up on the day and agree to be his wife.

"So I'm a prize now, am I?" She looked to him, raising her eyebrow, oh no, was this something women get offended about? Yes, she definately didn't look happy with him, the others stopped to look.

"Life is a game and by marrying you, I've won it." He spoke, hoping she would understand, she wasn't a possession to him but he knew he must have made someone somewhere happy to have her.

"I suppose I can accept that." She smiled, she was teasing him, she wasn't actually angry about the comment in the first place... she had learnt from the best. He smiled, he would get her back for that later.


	29. Chapter 29

Two months passed, the wedding was set for next month, Loki didn't really want to wait and Caitlin couldn't see a reason why to put it off. They knew they loved each other, Caitlin trusted him and knew he had waited, well, a very long time to meet someone like her.

She stood in her room, looking at her wedding dress, it was large and somehow really did make her feel like a princess, there was a green and gold vine design on the bodice and was of Asgardian style. Loki was now banned from her room, as part of her own rule, her bedroom was now wedding central, everything she would want or need was in there. They spent their nights in his bedroom.

Odin had refused to change Caitlin into an immortal the day after her wedding night, something about the honeymoon time being very sacred on Asgard that he would not interrupt. He had however, agreed to change Caitlin one week prior to the wedding, this would give her time to rest and recover from the change. She was told it was very draining, her body would reinforce itself, muscles would grow stronger, any old injuries would repair themselves. She imagined she'd be exhausted. With that set, it was agreed that Loki would not see Caitlin after the change until their wedding day. He wasn't at all pleased when he was told, swearing that no man could keep him away from her. She had to ask him as sweetly as she could to give her that week, she didn't want him to see her while she was in such a state before the wedding.

Jane had agreed to take a week off to visit for the wedding, Thor would tell the story happily every chance he got, it was quite cute, he was like an excited child at christmas. Loki was excited for the wedding but in a more subtle way, mostly he used it as an excuse to tease Caitlin, calling her his little wifey and anything else that would embarass her.

Caitlin stepped out of her bedroom only to find standing in wait for her, he smiled when he saw he caught her by surprise.

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Thor were going to the duelling arena to watch the young warriors display their skills." She asked, blushing as he pulled a single rose from behind his back and offered her his arm, which she took naturally.

"That is more Thor's style. I thought instead I could take you for a walk to help you relax from all this wedding drama." He smiled, he was being too nice right now.

"What's the catch?" She questioned, she knew better than to trust his current smile.

"There's no catch, a happy Caitlin is a happy Loki. And with that being said..." He grinned, pushing her into an empty room, it looked to be a study as the focus of the room was a large desk.

"This is where I spent a lot of my time as a child, so naturally I thought it would be fun to make out as you call it, on the desk." He grinned playfully, she could hardly say no to him. She sat up on the desk, giving him a small and shy smile, within an instant his lips were on hers, their kiss deep and heated, she blushed as she felt his tongue enter her mouth, he controlled the kiss, she could never deny him. Their tongues danced together, his hands on her hips and her fingers in his hair, she had an eternity of this to look forward to.

The rest of the month passed quickly, Loki did all in his power to keep Caitlin relaxed, which usually meant trips to different rooms in the palace for the two of them to share a moment. Caitlin woke up the morning that was set for her to become immortal, she was nervous, Loki knew this, she looked up to see him stroking her hair, he had been awake for a while but couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. He wouldn't see her for a week and he would be worrying about her. She smiled up to him, nuzzling into his chest a little more.

"Good morning my little mouse. I hope you got some sleep." He whispered, playing with her hair.

"It was hard getting to sleep, but I think I slept alright... " She smiled up to him.

"And how do you feel about today?" He spoke seriously.

"I'm nervous, but I need to do this, to be with you forever." She looked up to him.

"And I am worth such a trying experience." He teased, she smiled to him.

"You really are..." She spoke seriously, rolling over to lay against him, he cupped her cheek gently, stroking his thumb over her cheek.

"There's something about you, there's always been something about you. Like, a spark or a flame, that's just so captivating. Right from the start I knew you were different and not just because you're a god, Thor was just like anyone else to me. With you... it was just everything about you... you're witty, fun and playful but you also have this dark aura about you, not evil or bad, just like there is a lot more to you than other people. I really love all of that about you. You've suffered and survived and remained strong... I love you Loki..." She spoke softly before smiling playfully.

"And if that's not enough, I really love your abs." She teased, remembering his confessions of love before his not so subtle way of saying he liked her looks too.


	30. Chapter 30

Loki walked Caitlin to the healing room, his fingers intwined with hers, she was nervous, Odin would be giving her the gift of immortality today, she didn't know what to expect, she knew it would be tiring but would it be painful?

They walked in, going to the private room which would house her until the wedding. Loki looked to her seriously.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I don't want some stranger looking after you." He looked into her eyes, she could only smile at his concern.

"Sif will be checking on me all the time and when Jane arrives she will be with me sometimes too. I'll be ok." She reached up and stroked his cheek, he leaned into her touch.

"Don't forget me while you're in here." He smiled.

"As if I ever could" She kissed him softly, smiling happily.

"Now, Thor has been talking to Jane and I do have a question for you before we part. Apparently human women have a 'bachelorette party' before the wedding, to celebrate your last days as an unwed woman, Thor was told it usually involves some man taking his clothes off and dancing. So my question is this, will I have to kill a naked dancer before my wedding?" He looked deadly serious, she laughed.

"I have no intention of having a stripper. It will probably be the girls and myself having a girl's night instead, which would involve doing each other's hair, gossiping, eating too much junk and drinking too much wine." She smiled up to him.

"I think I can handle that, but do remember, if you're in need of a man to dance for you I'm sure I'd be up to the task." He grinned, she blushed at the thought of Loki acting like that. It was certainly tempting.

"And what about you? Planning a bachelor party or whatever it is Asgard men do? I don't think I could kill a stripper but I'm sure I could give her a lecture or something to make her uncomfortable." She smiled up to him playfully, he grinned.

"It's tradional for the men involved in the wedding to have a dinner the night before the wedding and make toasts. I can assure you, the only woman I want dancing for me is you." He pulled her close and whispered.

"And I fully intend for you to do this 'stripping' as it's called on our honeymoon." She went red, he had achieved his goal.

They shared a long kiss goodbye as he tucked her into bed, sharing one last long look before he went off to inform Odin that she was ready. That time alone felt like it went on forever, her stomach twisted when she felt the booming footsteps of Odin as he approached, he stepped into the room and smiled to her warmly.

"My dear girl, are you ready?" He asked, coming over to take her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled up to him nervously.

"It will hurt a little, nothing you can't handle, something similar to growing pains I believe." He spoke gently, he could tell how unsettled she was.

"I never really had growing pains..." She commented, looking up to him.

"Well, just think of it as a few aches and pains as your body adjusts to it's new form." He explained.

"Will I look different?" She asked, that thought only just occuring, her body would be changing afterall.

"In a few ways, if you have any scars they will heal. Any physical problems that effect your looks may change you, but I can't see any real problems that would change how you looked. You will essentially be the same person. Now prepare yourself." Odin never was one for being too soft, he didn't give her much time to think before pressing his hand over her forehead, everything going black.

When she woke she felt partially like she was heavily hung over and partially like she had been hit by a car. Everything ached, it wasn't unbearable but it made moving very unlikely. Her head was heavy and unclear, there was a dull pain throbbing away at the back of her skull. So this was what it felt like, growing pains, sure.

She looked around the room to find Frigga sitting by the bed, she smiled warmly and stood, stepping over she placed a soft, motherly kiss on Caitlin's forehead.

"It will be painful for a few days. I'm sorry if Odin didn't tell you how much it would hurt, he didn't want you to be anymore nervous that you were. The pain is mostly uncomfortable, you'll be ok otherwise. You've been asleep for about 8 hours, during that time all your tissues were tearing and rebuilding themselves. This is the after pain of it." She explained gently, carefully helping Caitlin to sit up and slipping a pillow in behind her, she gave her a glass of water, Caitlin's hand was shaking as she slowly raised the glass to her lips and drank, the water felt very good on her burning insides.

"Thanks.." She whispered hoarsely, surprised at her own voice. She carefully handed back the glass, determined not to drop it. She was already feeling exhausted, at least falling asleep wouldn't be hard. As she leaned back on the pillow more and her eyelids began to droop, she noticed Frigga leaving the room, she stopped to look back at Caitlin.

"Welcome to the world of immortals, Caitlin, goddess of truth and blessing."

**Author's note: Caitlin is finally a goddess, like she deserves. I had a bit of trouble trying to decide what she would be goddess of. Really, what is the opposite to mischief? I had several ideas, mercy, kindness, patience, etc. Amelioration seemed like a good one but it's a bit of a mouthful and I like to keep it simple, blessing seemed to work. What do you think? Please review.**


	31. Chapter 31

Caitlin slept through the night with ease, by the next morning she was still sore but her head was clearer, she stood shakily from her bed, walking into the small bathroom attached to the room, she examined herself.

She looked the same, for the most part, her hair looked healthier, the small scar on her knee she gained during childhood was gone, her back was a little straighter. Nothing that changed her too much. Her skin also looked a little better, so gods probably never had to worry about some type of skincare regime. She had never put too much effort into her looks, if she couldn't use it while she was bathing then it wasn't worth using, but now she understood why the women in Asgard looked flawless all the time, they had less to do than human women.

She felt healthier, most likely when the aches and pains had worn off she would feel great. It was like a very painful detox, she thought to herself. She wondered if she was stronger or faster, right now she would wait to see what she was capable of. She walked back to her bed and relaxed, a few hours passed before she received her first visitor, Sif, with a tray of food.

"How do you feel?" She smiled, sitting down on the end of the bed, setting the tray on Caitlin's lap.

"Like I was hit by a car." Caitlin joked, realising after it made no sense to Sif who had only spent a short time on Earth.

"Loki has been lurking around in the hallway, he sends his love and told me if I could manage to squeeze your behind, to tell you it was from him." She smiled, stealing a strawberry.

"Sounds exactly like him." Caitlin smiled, taking a big drink of juice and eating slowly.

After breakfast Sif carried the empty tray out, Loki standing and waiting for her. He had been pacing and looked worried, of course he was worried, no one had told him much about her condition yet. Sif had been the hardest towards Loki after his betrayal, she was only just starting to forgive him properly, him worrying over Caitlin was interesting to her though. There was finally one thing Loki couldn't hide about himself, love. All other emotions he was used to hiding but now that he had someone he loved, all those emotions were being shown.

"How is she? Is she awake?" He questioned, looking to her. Worrying had turned him stupid, she thought, showing the empty tray.

"No, she just slept her way through a tray of food." Her words dripped with sarcasm as she gave him a look. He didn't take it well, she could see the anger building in his facial expression, but he knew he couldn't get angry with her as right now she was his way of knowing about Caitlin. He looked like he was in pain trying to control his temper, she decided she had tortured him enough.

"She said she feels like she's been hit by a car, whatever that means. I didn't get a chance to fondle her for you but she appreciates your oh so kind thoughts. She's doing ok, mostly taking it easy. She'll probably be fine by tomorrow afternoon, then all you have to worry about is her getting cold feet, which would be pretty easy to get, considering she is marrying a frost giant." Sif smiled, she knew how to get under Loki's skin and she planned to keep doing so as much as possible as her way of paying him back. Loki looked visibly uncomfortable at the mention of his race, she got the reaction she wanted so she went off, calling out from down the hall.

"Jane is due today, maybe you can bug her to send your little messages to Caitlin." She smiled, disappearing down another hallway.

Loki hated how that woman could rattle him so easily, it wouldn't be so bad if he could just go to Caitlin now. But he had promised, he knew she was shy so probably didn't want him to see her in this condition, he didn't quite understand it, he was marrying her, he would see her in everyway possible, why hide it now? Perhaps she didn't want him to see her like that until after they were married. He couldn't admit he understood women at all times. He reminded himself of how Caitlin had accepted him so easily after meeting and even being hurt by a frost giant. She wouldn't change her mind about him now.

Caitlin laid in bed, she was bored, the hours ticked by too slowly, she thought maybe she should have let Loki in to see her, but she liked the idea of being apart for sometime before the wedding, absence makes the heart grow fonder afterall.

The meeting with Jane went better than expected, she knew her and Jane were very different women, Jane wanted to stay on Earth and complete her work while Caitlin believed it was worth leaving her job behind for Loki, Jane was more independant than Caitlin. But the two seemed to get along well, they talked science and SHIELD, joked about dating gods, Jane had a lot of questions about becoming a goddess, Caitlin really didn't feel like one but answered what questions she could. They ended up spending a few good hours in each other's company before Thor came calling, eager to show Jane around his home.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Caitlin went straight to sleep after dinner, hoping Loki would be alright until their wedding day.

Before long it was the day before her wedding, she was feeling much better apart from the nerves building, she felt stronger, more alert, healthier. When her sister had arrived and the girls were all set for their night of relaxation, it was well overdo. As her sister had only just arrived, it was Sif who organised the event. She didn't have a maid of honor as this wasn't a typical wedding on Earth. One of the drawing rooms had been set up for them to use, it was decorated in lilac and silver, a few servants catered to them. There was food and a wine that suited Caitlin's tastes much better than the typical mead that was normally served. They spent the night talking about anything and everything, they laughed and took it easy, no big surprises or anything too girly or extreme, just what Caitlin had wanted. She was about to marry a man of chaos, she didn't need anything drastic to celebrate her last night of freedom, she need peace and simple fun. By the end of the night they had all drunk too much, ate too much and likely said things they would regret in the morning, but it was a perfect party.

"Caitlin, wake up... wake up Caitlin..." She faintly heard the voice as she slowly opened her eyes, it was well past breakfast, they had slept in, it was a good thing her wedding was set for just after sunset. She looked up to her sister who grinned at her wickedly down to her. She had fallen asleep in her chair, she looked around, they had all fall asleep wherever they ended up, Jane was sitting on the floor, also waking, Sif was stretching by the window. She looked back to her sister, the smile still in place, her hair was sticking up.

"You're getting married today!"


	32. Chapter 32

After picking themselves up the girls went to work, first a large healthy breakfast though it was closer to lunchtime, no doubt during their rushing they would forget to eat any other time. They went to bathrooms, scrubbing themselves, Caitlin was particularly thorough, afterall, after all was said and done, Loki would be the one helping her out of her dress... she blushed at the thought, tonight she would be Mrs Loki Odinson and not long after that, they'd be consummating the marriage. She was nervous about all of it but she knew she was ready. Would she make a good wife? She would do everything in her power to be.

After relentless grooming they all met back up again, getting into their dresses, heels, having hair and make up done. Sif wasn't too happy to have make up on, her sister was very happy about it, she was a girly girl.

Frigga and her own mother came to help and join in with all the excitement. Caitlin could feel her stomach twisting in on itself, she had never been so nervous. She looked up into the mirror as her mother placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Mum..." She smiled softly.

"You look beautiful darling, just try to relax." She pushed a goblet of water into Caitlin's hand, it was 5pm and she hadn't eaten since breakfast she realised. She drank slowly, knowing with her nerves she couldn't eat right now. But there would be a large feast in celebration after the wedding, she would eat and dance then with her amazing husband.

She stood up, looking to everyone as all the girls moved in.

"Something old." Her mother pushed a silver pin into her hair, the pin she wore to her own wedding.

"Something new." Her sister helped her put on emerald earrings.

"Something borrowed." Sif and Jane clipped a small bracelet onto her wrist.

"And something blue." Frigga smiled, pulling a blue ribbon from her hair, tucking it into Caitlin's dress and out of sight.

She smiled to all the women, she was so touched at all their support. She turned to see her father step in and smile, his face lit up in a way she had never seen, today he was giving her away.

"It's time love." He spoke softly, offering his arm, she came over and took it, looking over to the women.

"Thank you for everything, I guess I'll talk to you all again after I'm married." She smiled, heading off with her father, he was to take her the long way, giving the others time to get ready.

"I've been dreading this day since you were a little girl, giving you away." He looked over, smiling sadly to his daughter.

"Dad, you know I'll always be your little girl, no matter what." She spoke, she couldn't allow herself to cry and spoil her make up, it took an hour to apply.

"I know, but today I hand over the responsibility of taking care of you to another man. And you know, he may be a god but if he ever hurts you, I'll find some way to kill him." He joked but she knew he was serious, he had always been overprotective of his youngest daughter.

"Loki won't hurt me and you know I do have a few skills I can use to defend myself." She smiled.

"Yes but you're too kind hearted to ever use those skills." He smiled, patting her hand. A moment passed as they walked quietly.

"If there's anything I can ever do to help you love, I will. I can only hope that Loki will do you proud and treat you the way you deserve." He looked to her, she smiled warmly.

"He will, I have faith in him." He gave a nod and turned to the archway.

"Good, so you're ready for this." He spoke, she looked outside to the royal garden lit in moonlight and candles, down at the alter was the man of her dreams.

* * *

Loki woke in his bed, Jasper at his feet, he'd grown used to the animal now and without Caitlin, they gave each other comfort. Today was their day, they would be getting married, he would be hers and she would be his, officially.

He got up from his bed and stretched, the night before involved a feast with Thor, Frandral, Hogun and Volstagg, how did they end up to be his groom's men? Well, technically Fradral wasn't one but he showed up to celebrate anyway. They all drank a lot and made speeches, which they really should have given before drinking. Thor's speech was mostly a long heartfelt spiel about how he loved Jane and that Loki should be happy to be marrying the woman he loved, it ended with the mighty man sobbing like a child because he wasn't with Jane at that exact moment. Hogun kept it short and simple, don't dishonor her, protect her with his life, all the things he was planning to do anyway. Volstagg made a lot of jokes about how Loki would no doubt upset the kind girl with a prank and it would all end badly. Then as a final topper for the night, Frandral confessed his attraction to Caitlin, promised that if Loki failed her than he would be happy to take his place and then went about describing the things he'd like to do to her. Luckily Loki drank as much as possible to avoid killing the man then happily made his own speech about how he would not fail Caitlin and that all the things Frandral wanted to do to her were all the things he would be allowed to do to her because she was to be his wife. He didn't mean any disrespect to her, he mostly wanted to piss off Frandral and rub in the fact that he was marrying her.

The night wasn't exactly what he had wanted but today it hardly mattered, he was getting married tonight and then he and Caitlin would be tied together forever. He hadn't seen her in a week and it was starting to effect him. He went off to get ready, eating breakfast, making sure all his groom's men were up and awake, getting themselves ready, he woke a hungover Frandral with a swift boot to the side, it was just too tempting when he found him asleep in their drawing room.

He then went to bathe and get ready, he had to admit he didn't need to do as much as the girls would, but he wanted everything to go well. Once dressed in his formal outfit, horns and all, he went about making sure everything was in order. The guests had arrived, it was set in the garden so the public were set up to watch from a side area, he knew Caitlin didn't like large crowds watching her, so he made sure there was only a small viewing area, it made it feel more secure for her. The wedding was originally planned for the throne room, as most royal weddings took place there, but they had changed it a little for their own personal touch.

He greeted guests and took his spot, seeing Frandral in the front row, looking sore and sorry for himself, not long later he spotted the mothers coming in and taking their seats and then the soft music played, signalling the begining of the ceremory, in came Sif and Hogun, followed by Volstagg and Caitlin's sister, which was a foolish match, Volstagg was the largest and Caitlin's sister was short like Caitlin, it looked a little silly, finally in came Thor and Jane. They all took their spots and the music slowed, he looked down the aisle to have his breath taken away, Caitlin and her father stepped up and began walking down the aisle, that moment seemed to last forever, he couldn't focus on anything else but her. After what felt like a lifetime of holding his breath, he stepped down to meet them, he shook her father's hand firmly and took Caitlin's hand, leading up to the alter. Odin stood ready to join them. Caitlin handed her flowers to her sister and looked up into Loki's eyes. There was something magical in the way she was looking at her.

Odin spoke of commitment, love and honor. All the things needed to join two people. Loki didn't really listen to what he was saying, the same things were often repeated at weddings and Loki was too busy looking at Caitlin. Then he heard something that pulled him away from their moment.

"If there's anyone who can see why these two should not be joined, speak now or forever hold your peace." Odin spoke in a strong voice. Loki immediately glared over to Frandral who put his head down, he was obviously feeling bad about his speech last night. Good. With that Loki returned his attention to Caitlin, who smiled shyly.

"The bride and groom have prepared something a little different in replace of their vows. They will combine their powers of the mind to share every memory they hold, thus symbolically joining their lives together." Odin spoke out as the crowd and guests gave a small "oooh" it wasn't everyday that a couple did that.

Caitlin and Loki looked to each other, this moment was private and for them only. Loki leaned down a little and Caitlin leaned up, pressing their foreheads together, this task was mainly Caitlin's but Loki did what he could. To everyone else it looked like an instant, to them it was a lifetime. They saw every one of each other's memories, shared feelings of pain, happiness, love, joy, betrayal. They saw each other's childhood, they felt each other's feelings as they witnessed each event take place. Some of it was unpleasant, there were things neither of them wanted to see, some of it helped them understand each other better, in the end, they felt closer than ever and even after witnessing everything, they still wanted to marry. Caitlin smiled up to Loki knowingly, they also felt the love they had for each other, from their first meeting to how they felt at that very moment. They looked to Odin to show they were ready to continue.

"And now, finally, Loki, god of mischief and lies, do you take this woman to be your wife?" Loki gave a smirk over to Caitlin.

"I most certainly do." He spoke in his deep voice, the sound was enough to make Caitlin blush.

"And Caitlin, goddess of truth and blessing, do you take this man to be your husband?" Caitlin smiled shyly, looking into Loki's eyes.

"Without a doubt, I do." She spoke softly, looking up to him.

"Then without anymore delay, I pronounce you husband and wife. Congratulations son, you may now kiss your bride." Odin smiled, patting Loki's shoulder for a moment. Loki smiled to him then looked to her, he had promised her that it would only be a small kiss, she was shy and didn't really want all those people watching, she had made him swear it several times. He grabbed her firmly around the waist and dipped her, pressing his lips to hers in a deep, fiery kiss. Her cheeks burnt red. It's a good thing he was the god of lies.

The end.

**Author's note: Thank you everyone for your support and I hope you all enjoyed it. For those of you wanting more, don't worry, a sequel is already being planned! I've also got a Bruce Banner fic going up called 'Taming the beast'. For a bonus, I will be posting a seperate one shot story of Loki and Caitlin's wedding night. I'm posting it seperately because it will be rated M. It will be titled "A game of cat and mouse." So please check it out and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
